Quem disse que a vida é fácil?
by Joyce.mamoru
Summary: Quem disse que a vida é fácil? Bem a minha simplesmente não é! Quer saber mais? Leia! E mandem Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Quem disse que a vida é fácil?

. o O

Pois é, ela nunca é para ninguém, principalmente não para mim, deixe-me explicar...

Minha família não é rica, nem eu muito inteligente, mas nós sempre estamos viajando, por vários países. Porém como eu disse Não somos ricos, isso tudo é devido ao trabalho do meu Pai... Ele trabalha para uma empresa muito famosa... Táaaa ele trabalha para a terceira maior empresa do mundo atual a Chiba&Shields. Certo eu sei... não tem nada de ruim até agora, mas... Eu nunca realmente fiquei em por mais de três meses... TRÊS MESES!! Agora você pode imaginar minha situação eu nunca tive como fazer grandes amizades, eu sempre estava me mudando constantemente, e até pouco tempo eu estudava em casa, eu sei que em alguns países como o Brasil isso não era permitido, mas eu sempre vou para os Estados Unidos fazer minhas provas, então é como se eu estivesse matriculada lá, bem e quem iria contra um dos melhores empregados de Yuuki Chiba, ou Keiko Shields Chiba?, você sabe os donos da empresa onde meu pai trabalha. Eu tenho muito orgulho pelo meu pai ser um dos braços direitos deles, fazer o que... Isso é tipico dos Anderson Tsukino. Quem são os Anderson Tsukino? Desculpe eu esqueci de me apresentar Eu sou Usagi Anderson Tsukino, eu sou Brasileira apesar do nome, é que minha mãe é de origem americana e meu pai apesar de também ser Brasileiro é de origem Japonesa daí meu nome uma mistura de um nome americano e um Japonês... E... Acabei de descobrir um ponto comum entre mim e os Chibas... Apesar do fato de que Yuuki Chiba é Italiano, se eu não me engano, acho que li isso em uma revista... Não, não, não eu nunca vi o senhor Chiba pessoalmente... E acho que nem quero, todos dizem que ele tem um péssimo humor e até meu pai diz isso... Então No Way I'll meet this man!! De jeito nenhum que eu vou conhecer esse cara.

Bom como eu disse a vida não é simples... duas semanas atrás meu pai chegou em casa nos dizendo que iriamos nos mudar em uma semana e para eu me preparar que eu voltaria a estudar em uma escola e que desta vez ele prometia que ficaríamos mais tempo... Ele sempre diz isso, mas nunca cumpre... Então o que eu poderia fazer? Simples ir para fazer meu teste como eu sempre fiz... Acho que estudar em casa despertou um novo eu... Ainda mais não tendo que acordar cedo para ir para a escola... Aí aí aí... se meu pai estiver falando a verdade acho que minha vida vai se transformar in Hell Não vou traduzir isso! Eu odeio acordar cedo!! Acho que meu pai vai ter um treco quando descobrir que eu já... Bem espero até saber o resultado da prova de amanhã...

O tempo passou mais rápido do que eu imaginava, por algum motivo o resultado do teste saiu e eu passei!! Imaginem... Tirei A- não foi perfeito, mas caramba foi A. Meu pai vai ter um treco quando descobrir!!

O tempo passou mais rápido ainda e agora eu descobri o porquê que eu vou voltar a estudar em uma escola normal... Essa é a nova escola das industrias Chiba&Shields, agora eles resolveram aplicar seu dinheiro na educação e quando lembraram da minha existência convidaram meu pai a me inscrever, e de graça, foi mais que explicito que ele devia aceitar a oferta e aceitou... as aulas começam amanhã e eu estou aqui com meu pai fazendo minha inscrição em uma escola que eu não quero estudar... Poxa vida!! eu quero continuar estudando em casa! A Mulher da secretaria pergunta a meu pai em que ano eu estou então ele com aquele olhar de orgulho diz com a sua voz altiva, o que contrasta um pouco com o comentário que ele faz sobre mim, ele é tão doce...mas acima de tudo... Super protetor!!

'Minha princesinha já está no 2º ano do colegial' e olha ternamente para mim... É agora digo internamente..

A Mulher olha para mim e ri um pouco... Sei... eu pareço mais velha, mas por que o sorriso?... então ela diz ' Sei... Usagi Anderson Tsukino, 2º semestre do 2º ano...' Então eu cortei a sua fala..

'Bem na verdade... do 4º ano...' Meu pai me olhou estranho e eu apenas ri ele não reagiu do jeito que eu pensei... Melhor para mim... Então eu entreguei a minha "transferência" ou seja uma documento atestando o meu estudo para ele, ele leu cuidadosamente, olhou para mim, sorriu e me abraçou...

'Por que não me contou antes? Estou tão orgulhoso de você!' disse me abraçando, mas logo virou para a mulher que estava com um olhar interrogativo. ' Essa é minha filha Usagi Anderson Tsukino e ela está no 4º ano!' Meu pai falou com todo o orgulho... A mulher digitou nos olhando como se falasse e daí? então...

'Senhor você esqueceu de informar a idade dela!"

' Esqueci?-ela confirmou- Meu anjinho tem 15 anos- então ela nos olhou assustada acho que ela não acreditava que eu pudesse ser tão nova- Não é um anjo? Em pensar que a pouco tempo ela dançou sua primeira valsa como uma verdadeira Dama' Havia esse brilho nos olhos dele que sempre aparece quando ele fala de mim e eu sorri...

A Manhã seguinte chegou rápido e eu já estava vestida nesse uniforme de riquinho, não foi tão mal acordar cedo como eu pensei que seria, o ruim é que MEU PAI DEMORA MAIS QUE UMA NOIVA!!...Acho que vou chegar atrasada...

Até a próxima vez... Beijos... Joyce. Mamoru.


	2. Chapter 2

Quem disse que a vida é fácil?

. o O

No final... Não cheguei atrasada cheguei até um puco adiantada, enquanto eu passava tinha um monte de alunos ao longe me observando, me pergunto o por quê? Pensando nisso onde é minha sala? A turma é a 1301, mas onde ficava isso! Pude ver uma pessoa sentada com as costas na parede me aproximei dessa pessoa para pedir informações, logo percebi que era um homem, Deus Muito Gostoso... De onde veio isso? Quero dizer ele é muito bonito...

'Com licença, Poderia me dizer onde fica a sala da turma 1301?' Ele olhou para mim, acho que sim... Aqueles óculos não me deixavam ver seu olhos... ele me olhou de baixo para cima me escaneando... Então sorriu... Não sei por que,mas não gostei desse sorriso... ' Sim, poderia me ajudar?'

'Claro- Ele se levantou- é naquela direção- Ele apontou- Sala 31' Claro, turma 1301 tinha que ser algo parecido, faz muito tempo que não estudo em uma escola normal...

'Obrigada, foi um prazer conhece-lo' e sai em direção a minha sala.

Cheguei 15 minutos atrasada, aquele idiota me mandou...me mandou... Droga para outro lugar e por causa dele vou ter de ficar de detenção, agora vou ter que enfrentar o professor... que escola é essa afinal que deixa os alunos em detenção? não estamos nos Estados Unidos nem nada... Por sorte o professor não me deu bronca, só pediu para que eu me apresentasse para a turma então eu fiz, então meu olhar se encontrou com um belo par de olhos azuis, meu Deus que olhos lindos... Ele é descendente de japoneses? Seus olhos são um pouco puxados como os meus, reparando bem... É aquele maldito bastardo que me informou errado onde era a sala de aula! Então mesmo com raiva me apresentei, logo todos olharam atentos para mim não entendia o por que, até que chegou até mim... o único lugar vazio era em frente do Bastardo! então eu me sentei e todos me olharam assustados como se eu sentar ali fosse algo contra a lei...

'Você não deveria sentar aí, não é permitido' a voz veio de traz de mim e eu sabia quem era então respondi em alto e bom tom..

'Quem você pensa que é para me dizer onde eu devo ou não senta!? Seu babaca nunca dirija a palavra a mim outra vez! Não te suporto!' Com isso pude escutar sons saindo das bocas de todos, me virei e fiquei frente a frente com ele, ele tinha uma cara de puro choque, mas logo pude ver outra coisa, não sei o que era, mas acho que não vou gostar nada nada...

Como eu pensei... Aquele idiota fez da minha semana "a real HELL", não teve um dia em que eu não pegasse detenção por algum motivo, e ninguém, eu digo NINGUÉM está falando comigo digo fora os professores, a diretora que disse que já não sabe o que vai fazer comigo... Deus eu realmente odeio esse garoto... E sabe qual é o pior? Eu nem sei o nome dele!! Acredite ou não ontem ele de algum jeito me trancou na sala e só consegui sair 8 da noite, quando meu pai ligou para a escola comunicando que eu ainda não tinha chegado em casa e por milagre um inspetor escutou meus gritos que já estavam fracos...

Droga naquele dia todos saíram meio-dia, isso mesmo eu fiquei 8 horas trancada naquela sala! Maldito!! E hoje eu tenho que ir até uma festa na casa dos Chiba! Por que eu? Me vesti muito bem... Gastei muito da minha economia para comprar esse vestido... Meu pai vai ter que me reembolsar... Chegando lá meu pai não parava de falar que eu tinha que me comportar bem e que estava decepcionado pelo meu comportamento essa semana, mesmo eu não tendo feito nada, eu senti muita vergonha. Era um lugar muito bonito e tinha muitas pessoas... Mas muito poucas pessoas que eu jugaria como posso dizer... "in their teens" Em sua adolescência

'Que surpresa Odango!' Aquele apelido estupido só podia ser... NÃO! Deus você não pode ser tão cruel comigo! Eu me virei e dei de cara com um par de olhos azuis olhando em minha direção com um sorriso no rosto, tinha algo naquele sorriso... Não sei... Algo diferente...

'O que faz aqui?!' Ele já está de lado

Até a próxima vez... Beijos... Joyce. Mamoru.


	3. Chapter 3

Quem disse que a vida é fácil?

. o O

'Poderia perguntar o mesmo Odango...' Eu sei que ele está me olhando de leve pela lateral dos seus olhos

'Meu pai é um executivo das industrias Chiba&Shields' Pude ver surpresa em seus olhos quando ele olhou para mim.

' Sabia que você era uma bolsista, mas não sabia que era por causa disso...' Disse mas para ele mesmo do que para mim

' O que tem haver eu ser bolsista ou não?' Quem ele pensa que é ele não pode... espere aí ele não estava fazendo isso por que eu sou uma...

' As coisas funcionam assim naquela escola desde antes das industrias Chiba&Shields comprarem a escola... E eu não estava pensando em mudar as regras até...' Fúria era tudo que existia em mim agora...

'Como você ousa...?!'Fui cortado por uma forte voz que veio detrás de mim.

'Mamoru, meu filho estava te procurando...' Mamoru... então esse é o nome desse idiota?

' Desculpe pai eu estava... Meio ocupado' disse com um sorriso no rosto... Não gostei nada daquele sorriso, então o Pai dele virou para mim e sorriu. Não pude evitar e sorrir de volta já com um rubor em minha face

'She is beautiful my son! You made a verry good choice this time Ela é linda, filho! Você fez uma escolha muito boa desta vez' Eu olhei para eles eles estavam falando sobre mim? Com esse pensamento me ruborizei mais... Será que eles sabem que eu sei o que eles estão falando?

'Yeah... I think so... She is amazing just amazing... Eh... Acho que sim... Ela é incrível simplesmente incrível...' Tive que fazer minha... sabedoria notada...

'Misters... I'm sorry but I have to find my father...' Pude ver choque em suas faces, isso quase me fez cair na gargalhada, mas só dei um leve sorriso e fui me virando...

' Pelo seu sotaque creio que você é do sul da América... Acertei?' hã? O que?

' Não senhor... Eu sou brasileira...'

' Bem fala Inglês... Que outros atributos ela tem filho?' Ei... acho que fui jogada de lado outra vez, só que agora eles estão falando em português, Vi que o Mamoru sorriu para mim e eu virei o rosto, por que minhas bochechas parecem que estão pegando fogo? É do bastardo que estamos falando pare com isso já garota!

' Ela estuda na minha escola!' pude ver surpresa na face de seu pai, mas logo ele sorriu, Quem Mamoru pensa que é para dizer "minha escola"? Convencido!

'Bom saber'

'Ela é bolsista' Pude ver a face do pai do Mamoru se fechar no mesmo instante e o sorriso desaparecer de seu rosto

'Anata Wa...'

'Gomen' eu disse para eles saberem que eu também sabia Japonês. Pude ver eles respirarem fundo

'Vouz parle...'

'Oui'

'Italiano?'

'Si'

'Español?' perguntou já pouco esperançoso

'Sí, señor. Yo hablo español' Ele deu uma gargalhada algumas pessoas viraram para nós com uma cara de surpresa, por que será

'Posso saber se tem alguma língua que você não fale, ou tenha qualquer conhecimento?'

'Existem muitos senhor... Alemão... Russo...Qualquer língua tipicamente africana...' Mais uma gargalhada agora eu sei o que é vergonha todos viraram para nós e começaram a cochichar, meu Deus que vergonha...

'Bem acho que teremos que falar em uma língua que você entenda... Pois eu não sei muito dessas línguas aí também...- Eu sorri um pouco ainda muito vermelha- Como você disse meu filho Amazing just amazing..'

'Usagi Tsukino' Aí estou em problemas, meu pai só me chama assim...

'Sim, papaizinho...'

'Não adianta! Agora você está encrencada- O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?- Ela está te incomodando senhor Chiba?' Meu pai prefere... Espere aí Chiba? O pai do Mamo... Ele é o herdeiro das industrias Chiba&Shields? Great! Just my luck weak!Ótimo! Minha semana de sorte posso dizer pelo olhar do senhor CHIBA que ele notou que eu não sabia quem ele ou o FILHO idiota de são e de certa forma acho que ele ficou FELIZ?

'Não se preocupe senhor Tsukino... Usagi- Me olhou como que para confirmar, e eu concordei-é uma ótima garota e estava nos fazendo companhia, ela é encantadora, e foi muito bom saber que você aceitou minha oferta de coloca-la em minha escola... Parece que ela e meu Mamoru são "amigos" lá' Amigos? desde quando, e por que a voz dele mudou? Não estou gostando nada disso...

'Ela e o seu filho? Mas como? Minha princesa... Por que não me contou?' como eu ia te contar se eu nem sabia quem esse idiota era?

Até a próxima vez... Beijos... Joyce. Mamoru.


	4. Chapter 4

Quem disse que a vida é fácil?

. o O

'Acho que foi minha culpa eu não cheguei a me apresentar para ela, e com as coisas que aconteceram esta semana...' Meu pai respirou fundo

' Eu não sei o que deu nela essa semana... Minha princesa sempre foi um anjo e então...'  
'Ela continua senhor Tsukino... Eu sei que ela não fez nada do que ela foi acusada... Foi uma brincadeira dos veteranos pois ela é uma bolsista e tal..., mas como eu sou da sala dela eu prometo que nada mais vai acontecer' Hipócrita! Era você que fazia tudo Idiota!

'Sério? Minha princesa desculpe por duvidar de você, eu deveria saber você nunca agiria assim...- Pude sentir um peso saindo dos meus ombros- E agora sabendo... Espere um instante vocês estudam na mesma turma?' Eu e o Estupido assentimos...

'É difícil vê-los crescendo não é mesmo? Próximo semestre nossos filhos vão para a faculdade...

Eles já serão adultos! Da para imaginar?' Pude ver meu pai mudar de tom, meu Deus meu pai tinha que se controlar, Calma pai, calma...

'Do que você está falando? Minha filha não vai para faculdade alguma!"

' Hora Ken Tsukino pense em sua filha ela não será sua princesinha para sempre...'

'Mas ela só tem 15 anos!' Pude ver a cara de espanto do Senhor Chiba e do Mamoru e eles falaram ao mesmo tempo

'15 anos?'

'Claro! Ela é muito nova para pensar em nos deixar!'

'Pai...'

'Desculpe eu não pensei que ela fosse tão...'

'Nova!' Mamoru completou o pai

'Aí não é para tanto! Amanhã é meu aniversário e faço 16 e esses 15 já não serão verdade mais... Pra que o espanto?' Depois disso a noite correu rapidamente, quando chegamos em estávamos exaustos... Que festa longa... E que sono... Ainda bem que amanhã é sábado... disse antes de cair sobre a cama e dormir quase que imediatamente.

Acordo pensando nos últimos acontecimentos... Nós voltando para o Brasil... Eu voltando a estudar em uma escola de verdade... O idiota do Mamoru fazendo da minha vida um...um AHHH! Idiota, metido, filho da... Calma garota nada de chingar alguém que você nem conhece...

Pensando bem é estranho que a senhora chiba não estivesse lá... Sempre soube que ela não perdia nenhuma festa... Mas o que EU tenha haver com ISSO? Só achei estranho o jeito como "Mamoru" agiu comigo... Ele parecia de um modo diferente... Na escola acho que eu sou a única que fala com ele como se estivesse vendo a oitava maravilha na minha frente... Bem falo não é bem a como posso dizer..."discuto" e o pior é que ele sempre sempre vencia... Mas ontem... Algo mudou quando eu comentei minha idade e até antes as coisas foram estranhas. Depois do que eu disse Mamoru me perguntou se hoje era realmente meu aniversário... Que pergunta!! Claro que é!! Hoje é meu aniversário... Por isso eu acordei tão cedo em um sábado...bom voltando para ontem... Depois de eu confirmar ele sorriu, ele tem um lelo sorriso se me permitem dizer, depois se virou para o seu pai o senhor... Quero dizer Yuuki, eu disse que o senhor Ciba pediu para eu o chamar assim? Depois meu pai me falou que ele nunca dava permissão para alguém chamá-lo assim. voltando ao assunto Yuuki sorriu de volta e assentiu para ele, imagino o porquê? 'Muito bom ... Muito bom... Sua filha é um tesouro senhor Tsukino... um verdadeiro tesouro...' fiquei vermelha com o comentário de Yuuki 'Eu sei... ela está sempre nos dando orgulho' Pude ver nos olhos do meu pai que ele dizia a verdade... e fiquei muito encabulada... Acho que os três notaram pois olharam para mim com aquele olhar..." Aí que bonitinho..." bem a noite passou com o Yuuki voltando a falar com os seus "amigos" na verdade a maioria rivais nos negócios ou um de seus empregados... Bem e Mamoru...Esse parecia que nasceu colado em mim... Que cara estranho... Um dia é o meu maior inimigo e quer fazer da minha vida um inferno já no outro quer ser meu melhor amigo... AIIIII eu não o entendo... Não mesmo!!

Até a próxima vez... Beijos... Joyce. Mamoru.


	5. Chapter 5

Quem disse que a vida é fácil?

. o O

Já me levantei coloquei uma roupa leve, uma blusa tomara que caia e uma mini saia de seda... A roupa já é antiga... Mas parece novinha! Eu e minha mão como sempre, estamos fazendo duas tortas, uma para eu e ela de chocolate que assim que acabarmos de fazer comeremos, e uma outra para nós, meu pai e minha prima comermos. Desculpe acho que não falei sobre ela ainda ela é filha da irmã da minha mãe, os pais dela morreram e meus pais tem a custódia dela, mas ela prefere ficar no internato em que os pais dela colocaram ela, mas ela sempre chega para o meu aniversário- Sorrio- Ela é como uma irmã para mim... Uma irmã que eu nunca tive, depois que eu nasci minha mãe teve um problema e de alguma forma acho que não pode ter mais filhos, nunca realmente falamos sobre isso, então Mina é como uma verdadeira irmã para mim... E esse é o motivo pelo qual meu pai é tão meloso comigo.

Acabamos as tortas e eu estou colocando os morangos no outro bolo quando a campainha toca e minha mão vai atender...' Mãe Acabei!' O bolo ficou lindo e eu o tampo e coloco na geladeira, acho que preciso de um banho estou toda suja...

'Filha! Visita! um amigo seu da escola!' Amigo? da escola? Quem? Vou até a sala e fico petrificada... Bem na minha frente com uma calça social preta e uma blusa social , com aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes e um sorriso em sua face dirigidos para mim estava nada mais nada menos que Mamoru Chiba!

'Bom dia, princesa- O que foi que ele falou?- Feliz aniversário!' Veio em minha direção e me abraçou. Co...mo?

'O que você está fazendo aqui?' ele sorriu com a minha pergunta 'Vim lhe trazer seu presente e lhe chamar para comemorarmos o seu aniversário em um restaurante comigo...' Quem ele pensa que é? Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com ele... Comida... Como eu amo... Estou com fome!!

'Obrigada pelo presente, mas eu nã...'

'Você não gostariam uma torta conosco?- Minha torta? olhei para minha mãe com um olhar torto e ela sorriu- Assim eu posso conhecer você melhor antes de levar a minha Usagi, e para economizar o bolso do meu marido... Usagi come bastante...' MÃE!! Fiquei muito embaraçada

'Não tem problema... Eu convidei eu pago!' Idiota e minha mãe voltou a sorrir para ele

'Então você vai economizar no bolso' E ele sorri

Agora estamos na cozinha e minha mãe dá um pedaço da torta para ele... Espere um momento ela deu o pedaço pequeno para mim eu um enorme pedaço para ele... Que mãe injusta!! Ele não deveria estar comendo a MINHA torta Idiota a torta é minha!! E tomando o MEU suco de maracujá que EU preparei!! Idiota safado sem vergonha!! Por que ele tinha que aparecer aqui? E minha mãe não para de conversar com ele... O que eles tem tanto para dizer? e mesmo falando com ela ele não tira os olhos de mim... IDIOTA!

'Desculpe, estou conversando com você tem umas meia hora e eu não sei nem o seu nome...Ai e eu nem me apresentei direito... Eu sou Ukuko Anderson Tsukino... e você é?' Vejo ele passar as mãos pelos cabelos e deu um sorriso... pode ser besteira mas acho que foi de nervosismo...

' Mamoru...'

'Que nome lindo!' Ele respirou fundo

'Mamoru Shields Chiba...' Minha mãe se espantou e olhou assustada para ele, depois virou para mim e eu assenti... depois de instantes ela sorriu

'Bem acho que você não terá problemas em pagar a conta da refeição da minha filha' E ele sorriu acho que aliviado, mas eu fiquei com raiva Mãe!! Ninguém te merece!!

'Acho que não!'

'E então como é a escola de vocês?'

'É ótima senhora...'

'Ukuko... Por favor...' ele sorriu mais uma vez

'A escola é ótima Ukuko...'

'Bem já que todos já acabaram acho que eu vou lavar a louça...'

'O que é isso filha... Hoje é o seu aniversário! vá tomar um banho e se prepare para o seu encontro!' Ah... ela está estranha...Espere aí! Encontro?

' Mãe nós não es...'

'Estamos com pressa Ukuko, Usagi pode demorar o tempo que quiser no banho' Minha mãe sorriu para ele, e ele sorriu para mim.. Não gostei daquele sorriso... Me levantei e fui tomar banho para me arrumar para o meu "encontro'.

Coloco um vestido que eu ganhei mês passado de Mina, era um vestido rosa simples, mas poderia passar por um elegante sem duvida... Onde o imbecil pensa em me levar?

Quando saio do meu quarto posso ver Mamoru e minha mãe conversando... O que eles tem tanto para conversar? E por que todos acabam gostando desse... desse BAKA! Então eles se viram em minha direção... Minha mãe sorriu e Mamoru ficou parado sem mexer um músculo... Estou tão mal assim?

Até a próxima vez... Beijos... Joyce. Mamoru.


	6. Chapter 6

Quem disse que a vida é fácil?

. o O

Nós já estamos no carro dele a um tempo... Ele me levando para não sei onde... Espere aí! Ele está dirigindo!!

'Por que você está dirigindo?' Ele desviou seu olhar por uns instantes para mim e sorriu

'Eu já tenho carteira não se preocupe' Voltou a ter sua concentração na rua...

'Como?' Ele soltou uma gargalhada

'Eu já tenho 18 anos Usagi'

'Tem?' Como ele pode ter 18... Ai que idiota!! Você está no 4º ano garota! 17, 18 anos! Ele sorriu

'Tenho! E eu já tenho carteira desde os 16...'

'Hããã?'

'Na América'

'Entendo... bem... Onde está me levando?' Ele sorriu

'Você vai ver quando chegarmos...' Foi tudo o que ele disse até chegarmos a um restaurante lindo... Meu Deus... Nos acompanharam até nossa mesa nos deram o cardápio fizemos os nossos pedidos para a refeição, e eu pedi uma soda para acompanhar e ele pediu uma bebida com um nome estranho. Quando a comida chegou e eu provei ela... Isso é o céu!! me viro para Mamoru algo como que para agradecer pela comida, e ele estava bebendo espere aí... aquilo é Champanhe?

'Isso é...?'

'Sem álcool! Eu não sou irresponsável Usagi... Bebida e direção não combinam... Apesar de eu não concordar com essa tolerância Zero de agora...Mas verdade seja dita...' Não pude deixar de sorrir... E acho que ele notou pois sorriu de volta. Acho que ele não é tão ruim assim... Voltei a comer minha comida tão gostosa...

'Usagi?' Ele me chamou meio que relutante, mas com um tom diferente...

'Sim?' Sorri, ele me olhou estranho meio relutante... Ele tossiu acho que para limpar a garganta para poder falar comigo...Acho que não vou gostar disso... Ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos...

'Você gosta do seu pai?' Que pergunta!

'Claro! Ele é meu pai! E eu o amo muito' Pude ver um leve sorriso acho que ele gostou da resposta...

'Ele gosta do trabalho dele?' Esse cara só faz perguntas malucas! Eu posso não gostar muito dessas viagens, Mas...

'Sim, ele adora o trabalho dele!' Ele voltou a dar um pequeno sorriso de satisfação... Voltei a comer

'E o que você faria para manter o emprego dele?' O que eu... Que? Voltei a olhar para ele com um olhar interrogativo.

'Hããã?' Ele me olhou seriamente

'Você escutou. O que você faria para ele manter o emprego dele?'

'Do que você está falando?'

'Se eu quiser... Meu pai! Seu pai... Demissão...' O que..? Ele está insinuando...

'Você não está dizendo que...'

'Sim, estou- falou calmamente- E então o que você faria?' Eu fiquei petrificada, mas lágrimas começaram a sair de meus olhos, pude ver um pouco de ressentimento em seus olhos...Mas num piscar de olhos desapareceu...

'Isso não vai me amolecer... Vai fazer o que eu quero ou não!?' Me forcei a parar de chorar e olhei em sua direção com toda a raiva que eu pude acumular.

'Do que você está falando? O que você quer?' Pude ver um divertimento em seu olhar, ele está se divertindo com isso... Bastardo!!

'Você ainda não descobriu?' Descobriu o que bastardo? Você quer... O quê? Nã... Não pode ser isso! Pude ver seu rosto mudar.

'Você já deve saber, como filha de um dos empregados da empresa dos meus pais que é regra que a partir dos meus 19 anos eu devo ter uma noiva para eu, ou meus pais não perdermos os direitos sobre nossas industrias e se isso acontecesse tudo iria parar nas mãos de meu tio Taiyo..' 'Já ouvi algo do tipo...' Ele respirou fundo...

'É aí que você entra!' Ele falou com um ar confuso...

'Eu?'

'Dentro de exatos dois meses e três dias eu vou completar meus 19 anos'

'E...?'ele deu uma leve risada

' Como eu disse... Preciso de uma noiva!'

'E o que eu tenho com isso?!'

'Tudo!'

'Como?' Que pergunta estupida, mas não estou entendendo...

'Você será minha noiva Usagi!...' Ele falou calmamente

'Só por que você quer!' Que convencido...

'Se eu quiser... Meu pai! Seu pai... Demissão...' falou pausadamente enfatizando a ultima palavra.

Só então eu lembrei o verdadeiro tópico...

'Quer dizer se eu não aceitar... Meu pai...?'

'Exato!' Como?

'Seu pai sabe disso?' Ele deu um leve sorriso

'Foi ele que me sugeriu, primeiramente e quando te conheceu..- ele riu- Bem digamos que aceitou melhor ainda...'

'Mas eu só tenho 15 anos... Quero dizer 16 anos... Eu não posso ser noiva de ninguém!'

'Prefere que seu pai seja demitido?' Eu respirei fundo lágrimas voltaram a rolar de meu rosto, e eu senti duas mãos quentes em meu rosto limpando minhas lágrimas... E eu olhei para ele e olhei em seus olhos...

'Eu... Eu..' Ele tocou meus lábios com sua mão.

'Namoraríamos primeiro, claro...'

'Mas por que eu?'

'Te achei bonitinha- Legal... entrei em problemas por causa de minha aparência- Inteligente- Ele deve ser maluco- E acima de tudo não fica babando toda vez que eu chego perto!'

'Hããã?'

'Vai aceitar ou não?- olhei para baixo- Não temos que namorar realmente só fingir...' O que eu faço?...

' Não sei... talvez se eu perguntasse ao...'

'Nada de perguntar! É você que escolhe, você faz o seu destino e de sua família' O que eu faço? é a felicidade de minha família em jogo, mamãe, papai, Mina... Acho que não tem outro jeito... Talvez isso tudo seja uma brincadeira... Mas se não foi... Assenti levemente...

'Sim' Falei muito baixo acho que ele nem escutou

'Como?'

'Sim, Eu aceito' Pude ver que ele sorriu e começou a procurar algo pelo restaurante, acho que ele encontrou pois logo voltou a me olhar

'Boa decisão... Muito boa...' Ele foi se aproximando de mim e me beijou nos lábios... Por quê ele não falou que era fingimento? Eu tentei sair de perto dele o empurrando, porém ele é muito forte não consegui me libertar dele... Mas logo pude ver flashes do meu lado, do meu lado tinha um fotografo tirando fotos...Mas...O que está acontecendo? Ele me liberou e o fotografo saiu correndo

'Agora é oficial! Amanhã estará em todos os jornais! acho melhor irmos... Temos que conversar com os seus pais... Mas nada de contar a verdade... Se não...' Pude ver em seus olhos que falava a verdade.

Até a próxima vez... Beijos... Joyce. Mamoru.


	7. Chapter 7

Quem disse que a vida é fácil?

. o O

Quando falamos para a minha família incluindo Mina que já tinha chegado eles concordaram... Mas pude ver que meu pai estava relutante, mas convidou Mamoru para minha pequena festa em família.. Assim que Mamoru foi embora meu pai se virou para mim...

'É só isso minha filha?' Do que ele está falando?

'Ele não te forçou de algum modo?' Será que ele descobriu... Assim tão rápido!

'Ele não me forçou a nada pai- Tive que mentir- Por que?'

'Mamoru logo vai fazer 19 anos...' Ele lembra dessa regra estupida dessa família..

'E o que tem isso? Ele é só dois anos mais velho que eu' Ele sorriu

'Não é isso minha filha...Não é isso...' Olhei para ele com um olhar interrogativa, mesmo sabendo muito bem do que ele falava

'Bom se não é isso então está tudo bem...Espere aí! Você só tem 16... por que você tinha que escolher logo o filho do meu chefe para namorar? Agora eu não posso matá-lo como eu prometi que faria com o seu primeiro namorado...' Nós rimos disso, mas pude ver em seu olhar que ele dizia a verdade...

Como Mamoru me disse ontem nossa foto estava em todos os jornais, tinham títulos como... "O príncipe encontrou sua princesa","Romance na casa do Chiba", " O herdeiro encontrou seu par" e coisas do tipo, meu pai ficou indignado com as reportagens e muito mais com as fotos, pude sentir sua dor ele tinha um olhar de sofrimento e de desaprovação... Desculpe pai...

Logo o telefone tocou, minha mãe atendeu... E depois disse que era para mim... Atendi e aquele idiota estava no telefone ele pediu o numero do meu celular, perguntei o motivo e ele me respondeu que como meu namorado deveria ter meu telefone e eu o dele também... Dei meu numero a ele... E quando desliguei o telefone meu celular tocou... Era um numero diferente então atendi..

'Alô?'

'Agora já tem meu número! -Agora eu vou gravar para poder ignorar as suas chamadas idiota!- Claro que teno outros números mas esse é o que eu mais uso então sempre que eu ligar atenda!'

'Ok!'

'Agora vá para o seu quarto!' e Eu como um cachorrinho fui... logo sentei na minha cama...

'Posso saber por que me pediu para eu ir para o meu quarto?'

'Namorados geralmente ficam horas no telefone, conversando melosamente...Você prefere realmente fazer isso ou simplesmente ficar no seu quarto com o telefone ligado sem precisar realmente falar comigo?' Ele tinha um bom argumento... Mas de algum jeito acabamos ficando horas no telefone... Eu não acredito conversamos durante 6 horas... Como o tempo voou, e eu só desliguei pois minha mãe me chamou para jantar... Deus eu não tinha nem almoçado e meu estomago estava dando sinal de socorro! Então fomos nos despedir...

'Até amanhã Mamoru!'

'Até amanhã Usako' Usako? mas... Ele já tinha desligado... Usako... Kawaii!

Até a próxima vez... Beijos... Joyce. Mamoru.


	8. Chapter 8

Quem disse que a vida é fácil?

. o O

Bom espero que vocês gostem da notícia que eu vou dar a vocês, eu sei que os meus capítulos são curtos e tal, mas ao todo dessa história eu já tenho... Bem eu tenho 22 capítulos já digitados em meu computador. Porém eu não irei pastar eles logo... Eu sei... Eu sei... Mas ele já está salvo! AH! E com esses 22 ele ainda não está acabado. Espero não decepcionar vocês com a rápidez da história, mas pouco a pouco vocês vão entender o por quê.

E para esclarecer sobre minhas outras histórias, eu tenho que dizer que eu não desisti delas não! O que acontece é que eu desanimei um pouco delas... Bom não me interpretem, mal! Não sei se vocês sabem, mas estou desde janeiro sem internet em casa! É isso aí! Então eu vou para Lan-house e levo minhas histórias em meu pen-drive. Meu computador vive cheio o HD dele é de 40GB, há 2 meses atrás ele ficou só com 2GB livres, então eu comecei a escrever só no pen-drive os arquivos. O "she onii-san (my best friend) and I" estava com 10 capítulos a mais pronto, Usagi já estava até namorando, O "Mudança após o vestibular" estava com cinco capítulos prontos, e o "Um novo inicio para Sailor moon R" com mais três, porém eu resolvi emprestar a minha mãe, e adivinhem o que aconteceu? Ela perdeu o pen-drive no meio da rua, eu fiquei desesperada e sai procurando na rua, mas não encontrei... Chorei muito!! E só não falei TANTO por que foi minha mãe... Só essa semana comprei outro pen-drive. Mas voltar a escrever o que eu já tinha escrito me desanima... Eu prometi para mim mesma que semana que vem eu iria colocar pelo menos um capítulo de minhas histórias antigas, fiquei doente... Mas se Deus quiser eu vou conseguir!! Muito obrigada pelos comentários!! Mil beijos!!

. o O

Hoje quando cheguei à escola, todos estavam olhando para mim... Que vergonha... Abaixo minha cabeça e vou em direção a minha sala, quando braços me envolvem pela cintura e eu dou um grito.

'Calma Usako sou eu' era a voz do Mamoru pude escutar uns suspiros, ou outros dizendo coisas como... "Aí que lindo!", "Que fofo!", "Ele tinha que ser meu!" ou coisas do tipo. Viro-me e me encontro com aqueles lindos olhos azuis com um sorriso em sua face, não pude deixar de sorrir também.

'Oi, Mamoru...' Eu estava muito vermelha. Ele me olhou e deu um outro sorriso.

'Você está linda hoje!'

'Hããã...? O... Obrigada'

'Pensando bem eu acho que é por que eu posso dizer que eu tenho a namorada mais linda do mundo!!- Namorada esse Bendito trato!- Não teve problemas ontem teve? Seu pai não brigou por termos ficado tanto tempo no telefone não, né?'

'Não... Não se preocupe ele não brigou não... Na verdade acho que ele nem sabe que eu fiquei tanto tempo daquele jeito' Sorri meio embaraçada

'Que bom meu amor!- Hum... Agora me dei conta de uma coisa por que estamos falando tão alto assim?, Será que... Esse idiota estava falando alto para comprovar que estávamos namorando... Estúpido!!- Vamos para a aula?- Assenti com a cabeça - Meu pai quer te ver será que poderíamos jantar na minha casa hoje?- Olhei estranho para ele- Vai...Por favor- Ele estava fazendo um biquinho que me fez rir. Ele tem que fazer isso?- Afinal você tem que jantar com os meus pais! No sábado eu jantei com você e seus pais! Agora é a sua vez de enfrentar os meus pais!!' Pude escutar muitos sons de espanto das pessoas a nossa volta... Eu nunca tinha ficado tão envergonhada em toda a minha vida...

'Ok...Ok... Mas vamos logo para a sala... Todos estão olhando... e...' ele sorriu, assentiu e segurou minha mão cruzando nossos dedos.

'Claro meu amor... Tudo pela minha princesinha... Minha coelhinha...' Eu não sabia onde enfiar minha cara... Então ele se aproximou e me deu um beijo no canto dos lados, pude escutar, mas sons de espanto... Graças que aqui existem regras quanto a beijos... Por que tenho certeza que ele me beijaria na boca se pudesse.

Até a próxima vez... Beijos... Joyce. Mamoru.


	9. Chapter 9

Quando eu estava no banheiro hoje pude escutar algumas garotas falando sobre o suposto namoro entre eu e Mamoru. Acabei descobrindo coisas sobre a situação que nem eu mesma sabia antes. Primeiro de modo algum ele deveria namorar uma garota cujo os pais somadamente ganhassem menos de 100 mil por ano, bem... Meu pai ganha 120... Acho que foi por isso que o pai do Mamoru tinha ficado... daquele jeito quando Mamoru falou que eu era bolsista... Pensando bem... Aquilo que ele falou foi estranho... Mas deixa pra lá, voltando ao assunto... A "noiva" tem que ser inteligente e se destacar em pelo menos uma área que possa ser utilizado pela empresa... Bem... Eu falo muito... e sei alguns idiomas muito bem.. outros eu apenas sei... Ela também deveria ser bonita... Esse... Não sou uma garota muito narcisista e sempre acho defeitos em mim, então deixe para lá... O namoro deveria ser revelado ao menos 1 mês antes do aniversário dele, temos um pouco mais de 2. Teria que ser comprovado que os dois se amam... Como vou provar isso se eu nem gosto dele?!! Quero dizer... Não é que eu não goste... é só que... É dificil explicar tem horas que eu me sinto muito bem ao seu lado, em sua presença querendo ficar com ele durante muito tempo, mas em outros tenho vontade de esgana-lo!!!! Se tudo não fosse de acordo com essas regras não só o senhor Chiba perderia todo o seu dinheiro, como também a sua esposa por causa de um acordo pré-nupcial, ficando apenas com uma casa pertencente a empresa que custa 70 mil reais e não teriam direito de contestar... Todo o dinheiro iria para as mãos do tio do Mamoru e seu filho um tal de Seiya, que teria que passar pela mesma coisa que Mamoru, e se não conseguisse seria dado uma casa no mesmo valor das do Chiba e toda a furtuna seria dada para caridade... E é claro escutei a coisa mais importante de todas... O noivado teria que ser feito no dia de seu aniversário... Isso significa daqui a dois meses ele vai... Aiaiaiai........... Eu não quero ficar noiva!!!! Não desse jeito!!!

Ao sair da escola pude constatar a minha real situação... Estava cheio de reporteres procurando o Mamoru...Desde quando eu comecei a chamar aquele Baka pelo nome?.... E eles queriam saber a identidade da namorada misteriosa dele, ou seja eu, mas eles não sabiam... Até que um... 'Alí está ela! é o mesmo penteado de cabelo' Bendito penteado!!! Ele apontou para mim e todos vieram até mim começando a perguntar mil coisas ao meu redor... Fiquei tontinha... Nem sei o que eles tanto me perguntavam...Só sei que eles perguntaram meu nome e foi a unica coisa que respondi 'Tsukino Usagi' . Depois disso senti mãos na minha cintura... Era o Mamoru... Juro que pude ver um cavalo branco e uma armadura brilhante... Ele me levou ao seu carro, falando apenas duas frases... 'Sim, ela é minha namorada... E sem mais comentários' Ele abriu a porta do carro, eu entrei, em seguida ele também entrou e começou a dirigir em silêncio, até que...

'Usako, você está bem?' Tinha um tom de preocupação em sua voz... E a única coisa que eu fiz foi começar a chorar... Então ele parou o carro... E se virou para mim...

'Não... Por...' Eu chorei um pouco mais...

'Não se preoculpe Usako... Está tudo dentro do planejado...' Eu parei de chorar e me virei para ele

'DENTRO DO PLANEJADO? Posso saber o que você tem PLANEJADO!!!?'

'Calma Usako...'

'Calma!?' Ele colocou as mãos em meu rosto acariciando ele...

'Isso era dentro do esperado... Por que meu pai é milhonário... Eu sou o seu único filho e você é minha primeira namorada-Primerira namorada?- Isso mesmo... Não tive nenhuma namorada oficial- Oficial? Ah....- Não se preculpe... Não vai aparecer uma ex-ficante atraz de você não... Falando nisso... Eu devo saber de algum ex-namorado?' Eu nego com a cabeça

'Eu nunca namorei ou fiquei com alguém antes... Eu não poderia ir contra os desejos de meu pai... E mesmo pelo que eu era muito nova ainda...' Ele tinha uma cara de espanto quando eu começei a falar, mas respirou acho que aliviado e deu um sorriso...

'Bom saber... Eu não sei o que eu faria se aparecesse...- Ele negou com a cabeça- Depois temos que acertar alguns pontos... Por exemplo... Como nos conhecemos...'

'E o que isso tem haver? Só por que você foi um idiota!?'

´Podemos dizer que nos conhecemos quando você tinha uns 5 anos e nos reencontramos quando você tinha uns 14...'

'Eu não vou começar a mentir descaradamente!!!'

'Você não se lembra não é?'

'Lembrar? Do que você está falando?'

'Você lembra do Andrew?'

'Andrew? Como você sabe do Andrew?'' Ele sorriu bonito

'Eu sou o melhor amigo dele...' Melhor amigo? Não, eu conheci o melhor amigo dele!

'Eu conheci aquele estúpido do amigo dele...' Ele levantou a mão direita

'Como você falava mesmo...Mamo-baka ou Mamoru-baka ou seja eu... Não é mesmo, odango Atama!?'

'Pare de me... É você!' Ele riu

'Sim... O que eu falei, até agora é verdade...'

'Mas eu não te conheci quando eu tinha...'

' Como eu disse tudo o que eu falei até agora é verdade... Mas precisamos de algum modo dizer que esse namoro é de uma longa data...'

'Mas eu iria decepcionar o meu pai!'

'Não se preoculpe Usako! Ele te ama e vai entender... Mas voltando ao assunto... você não estudava em uma escola regular, por isso vivia no Game center... Você ia a algum outro lugar com frequência?'

'Pra casa de meus amigos... Pelo menos 5 vezes na semana... Na casa da Naru quando eu estava na America, pra casa da Hina na Inglaterra, do Umino na França _Ele me olhou estranho_, da Moli na Italia, da Momoko em Portugal, da Kanami no Japão, da Esmeralda na Espanha, No Mexi...- Ele começou a dar gargalhadas- O que houve?'

'Acho que isso já é suficiente...' Começou a gargalhar

'Nani?' Ele parou de gargalhar, mas continuou com um sorriso nos lábios

' Precisamos provar que esse namoro não é de brincadeira... E que nós já nos conhecemos a um tempo e nos gostamos já há muito tempo...'

'E...?'

'Bem... Nós já nos conhecemos há muito tempo... Apesar de você não lembrar muito bem...- Ele respirou fundo- Bem e devido a essas suas "visitas"... Temos a desculpa perfeita!'

' Wakarimasen!_Não entendi!_'

'Bem vamos dizer que algumas dessas "visitas" não eram para visitar seus amigos...'

'Não? E eram para visitar quem?'

'Ora Usako... Eu sei que você é inteligente...'

'Fala logo! Não estou com humor para charadas!' Ele riu

'A mim!' e apontou para si

'Você?... Mas...'

'É mais facil eles acreditarem assim, Usako...'

'Mas...- Já sei- Eu estive em muitos lugares em muitas datas diferentes não tem como você ter estado lá comigo... Tem como ser comprovado... O seu passaporte...'

'Usako... Pare de criar obstáculos... Minha mãe é americana, mas meu avô era europeu... E eu tenho passaporte Europeu e Americano... Não preciso de visto para entrar nesses países... E meu pai tem um jatinho particular... Eu poderia muito bem ter ido ao seu encontro sem ter meu nome em listas de passageiros...'

'Mas...mas...'

'Shiiii...Vai ficar tudo bem, Usako' E ele me abraça

................................E.... CORTA....................................

Desculpe gente pela demora, mas atualizo logo, prometo............


	10. Chapter 10

Chegando em casa meu pai me deu a maior bronca por causa da demora, e mais ainda quando soube que eu estava com o Mamoru sozinha em seu carro então....E eu menti para ele... Falei que nós já estavamos nos encontrando já ha algum tempo... nunca vi meu pai mas decepcionado... E isso me corta o coração... Desculpe pai... Ele não acreditou muito no ínicio, mas quando eu contei a ele a história de que nos viamos quando eu dizia que ia para casa de meus amigos ele acreditou.. Dizendo que ele foi ingênio ao acreditar... Que ninguém, mesmo uma garota pudesse visitar os amigos tantas vezes na mesma semana... Me senti muito mal com isso... Depois de muito contestar ele me deixou ir a casa dos Chiba para jantar...

Coloquei um vestido e minhas sandálias preferidas e fiquei na sala esperando Mamoru vir me buscar... Meu pai ficou o tempo todo com uma cara fechada até Mamoru chegar... Quando ele chegou cumprimentou meu pai, que estava com cara de poucos amigos... Mamoru se virou para mim respirou fundo...

'Você contou para ele, não?' Me espantei

'Do que você está fa...'

'Ela te contou senhor Tsukino?' Meu pai consentiu, e abaixou a cabeça...

'Não consigo acreditar que a pessoa que eu mais confiava..-Confiava? Pai...Lágrimas sairam dos meus olhos, e Mamoru me olhou interrogativo, e depois como se tivesse descoberto algo totalmente novo tornou a me olhar, só que agora como que se me pedindo desculpas- Como ela pode mentir desse jeito... Para mim!!!'

'Senhor Tsukino...'

'Não eu não quero escutar desculpas... Nem suas, nem da suposta minha filha...'

'Papai!...'

'CALE A BOCA! Quem é você!! Eu deveria ter lutado mais para ficar com...- Ficar com? Com quem ou o que?- E não com você....Eu já não mais te reconheço- Começei a chorar - Você já não é a filha que eu tinha a pouco tempo!'

'Papai!!!!'

'Não me chame assim! Até você provar que merece ser chamada de filha não me chame assim! Eu perdi a confiança que eu tinha em você... Até você recuperar minha confiança... Não me chame de pai!' Eu começei a chorar desesperadamente.

'Pa...pai!'

'Já falei para não me chamar assim!' Já não via nada direito... Minha vista estava toda embaçada e não consigo ver mais nada em minha volta, mas pude sentir meu pai se retirando da sala...

'Espere senhor Tsukino!' Pude sentir meu pai parando quando escutou a voz do Mamoru...

'O que você quer?' Ele perguntou grosseiramente

'Você está fazendo uma injustiça com Usako... As coisas não são tão ruins como você pensa...'

'São piores pelo visto... Usako é? Estão tão íntimos assim?'

' O que você está insinuando?'

'O quanto vocês são íntimos? Por que vocês sendo adolescentes e namorando a tanto tempo... Se encontrando durante a semana só Deus sabe onde o relacionamento de vocês deve ter chegado, em um outro patamar... E eu pensava que ela minha menininha ainda... Mas no fundo eu estava criando uma Vadia na minha casa.' Não estava mais agüentando escutar aquelas coisas... Eu já estava jogada no chão com as mãos em meus ouvidos tentando ofuscar a voz rude e sufocante que saia da boca do meu pai... Então escuto um barulho e olho para o meu pai e ele estava no chão... Mamoru estava perto do meu pai com os punhos fechados e com muita raiva no olhar...

'Como você ousa...'

'Não! Como você ousa falar assim da Usako? Da sua própria filha! Ela é a pessoa mais gentil, mais inocente... Mais pura que eu conheci em toda a minha vida! Ela não faria nada que pudesse realmente te magoar- lágrimas começaram a rolar de seu rosto também- Ela te ama! E ela ter um namorado não vai mudar o que ela realmente é! E mesmo que nossa relação chegasse a esse ponto que você falou... O que não chegou! Ela não seria o que você a chamou... Pois sei que ela não se entregaria a qualquer um... Ela é uma pessoa que só faria coisas por amor... E eu sei que você é o homem mais importante da vida dela e eu quero que no futuro eu seja tão importante para ela quanto você é! Eu não vou permitir que você fale essas coisas dela... Ela pode ser sua filha, mas também é minha namorada... Watashi no Usako!...Minha coelhinha... E se você não pode compreender isso... É Você que não a merece!!!' Meu pai ficou estatalado sem mover um músculo depois começou a chorar... Mamoru vem em minha direção e me abraça e eu volto a chorar em seus braços... Então eu sinto outros braços me abraçando... Olhei para o lado e pude ver que meu pai me abraçava...

'Desculpe...' Meu pai falou ainda chorando

'Pa... Ken...'

'Não minha filha você não tem nada do que se envergonhar... Você é minha filha e quero que você me trate como tal... Me desculpe minha filha...' Não pude me controlar e enlacei as costas de meu pai e de Mamoru.

'Papai...'


	11. Chapter 11

'Minha filha acho que você tem que retocar sua maquiagem... Acho que você não vai querer que os pais de seu namorado te vejam assim não é?' Eu dei um beijo no rosto do meu pai e do Mamoru me dirigindo ao meu quarto... Quando voltei do meu quarto pude ver que eles estavam conversando...

'Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela senhor'

'Você realmente gosta dela, não é?'

'Não senhor... Eu não gosto dela' Meu pai se espantou

'O quê?'

'Eu amo ela... Não gosto apenas eu a amo com todo o meu coração...' Meu pai sorriu... e por alguma razão eu também...

'É bom saber que ela é amada assim por alguém... Espero que você faça ela feliz... Pois se você a fizer sofrer... Seja você filho ou não do meu chefe... Eu acabo com sua raça!'

'Não será necessário... Eu realmente amo ela... E se algum dia eu realmente fazer ela sofrer e não puder remediar a situação... Você não precisará fazer nada... Eu não aguentaria viver sabendo que ela sofre por minha causa...'

'Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto de...'

'Já estou pronta!' Os dois sorriram

'Você está linda Usako!' eu fiquei vermelha

'Você realmente está linda meu amor...'

'Obrigada, papai'

'Minha filha me desculpe por tudo o que eu falei... Eu... Não queria realmente dizer o que eu disse...' Eu Sorri

'Não tem problema pai...Eu acho.. que eu entendo, não se preocupe...' Dei um sorriso maior ainda e ele sorriu de volta.

'Vamos Usako?'

'Hã...? Vamos! Tchau pai!' Dei um beijo nele...

'Tchau minha filha, Mamoru...!'

'Até mais senhor Tsukino' Quando chegamos a porta podemos ver o quanto chovia e estava trovejando muito e eu dei um grito quando o som de um trovão soou.

'Filha você tem certeza que vai com esse tempo?' Um outro trovão soou..

'AHHHHHHH' Eu Pulei em cima do Mamoru o abraçando tentando me livrar do trovão, depois o olhei nos olhos

' Meu pai vai viajar amanhã para milão e só vai voltar semana que vem...'

'Então não tem jeito pai...-Trovão- Ahhhhhh!'

'Está bem... Mamoru fique com ela. Ela tem muito medo de trovões...' Mamoru olhou nos meus olhos..

'Eu sei...' Enquanto estavamos entrando no carro...

'Traga ela assim que o jantar terminar... O tempo está muito feio'

'Pode deixar senhor Tsukino... Qualquer coisa eu te ligo!'

'Espero que não precise!'

'Nem eu' Eu tive de dizer...

Me sentia horrível por mentir por meus pais... Odiava o Mamoru por me fazer mentir... Mas também eu tinha um outro sentimento que eu não sei o que é... Mas que queria muito agradecer o Mamoru por ter me defendido... Até chegar-mos na casa do Mamoru não parou de chover um minuto ainda bem que parou de trovejar... Acho que se continuasse eu ficaria sem voz de tanto gritar... O caminho tinha sido silêncioso nem eu nem Mamoru falamos qualquer coisa até passarmos do enorme portão onde derrepente ele parou e se virou para mim...

'Você não deveria ter contado sozinha...'

'Não era isso que você queria?'

'NÃO! Eu não queria que ele agisse daquela forma com você...'

'Acredito...' falei com deboche...

'Eu posso estar fazendo isso do modo errado...-Ele colocou suas mãos em meu rosto e ficou me acariciando- Mas não faço isso apenas pelos motivos que você conhece Usako...'

'Não...?' Ele negou com a cabeça

'Não... Eu quero o seu bem Usako... Eu não sou apenas um riquinho metido a besta, que não mede as consequências para conseguir o que deseja... Eu não sou desse tipo... De pessoa...'Ele continuou negando com a cabeça...

'Eu sei Mamoru...-Ele sorriu- se você fosse não teria me defendido...'

'Eu fiz isso por que era o melhor a se fazer... Era o certo...'

'Só por isso...?' Por que eu perguntei isso? Estou ficando Malu... Ele negou com a cabeça?... por que ele está se aproximando assim? Pude ver ele retirando o cinto de segurança, depois colocar a outra mão em meu rosto e voltar a me acariciar...

'Não, Usako não é só por isso...-Ele falava com uma voz forte que demonstrava que ele dizia a verdade, Depois pude sentir o seu hálito doce e quente perto do meu rosto... Pude sentir a nossa respiração pesada...- Eu gosto de você Usako... Você não sabe o quanto...-Ele negou com a cabeça - Você não faz ideia de quanto tempo... Do quanto eu gosto de você... Do quanto eu gosto de ficar contigo... Ao seu lado...' Ele foi se aproximando mais... até que...

.....................................CORTA...................................................................

Nota da autora: Desculpe pela demora, mas aconteceu muitas e muitas coisas.... É melhor eu falar só depois, mas o que eu queria dizer de importante por exemplo é que... Eu vou consertar a classificação dessa fan-fic. Epa! Não é M não! É para T+. Por algum motivo o programa computou k, e desculpe, mas não é mesmo. Eu tenho uma colega perto da minha casa que disse que também gostava de fanfictions, mas que em português tinha muito poucas e que últimamente só acompanhava 2, mas que essas duas não postavam a muito tempo... Eu perguntei para ela quais eram e ela me disse... E advinhem um era o meu e o outro era um que eu acompanho... Quando eu falei isso ela quase deu um troço... Me exigiu que eu mostrasse os capítulos para ela... E quando... Esperem tem um motivo para isso aquí!!!! Quando ela terminou de ler ela me perguntou se isso era Hentai... Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco. Claro que não! Se alguém pensou também essa é a resposta eu não faço esse tipo de fanfic, não ok! Ah!!!!! E uma coisa... Na maioria dos capítulos tem uma ou outra dica para você entender, ou descifrar mistérios na vida dos personagens... Tem alguns mistérios que a Usagi esconde, e outros que ela nem se lembra, ah!! e essa é outra dica do que virá! Hahaha... Eu sou malvada.... Beijos e obrigada pelos reviews um beijo para todos.... E logo tem mais....


	12. Chapter 12

Tanana nana tanana nana thatha - A familia Adans?- Tanana nana tanana nana thatha- Mamoru abaixou minha cabeça e beijou minha testa, mas por mais tempo do que seria necessário acho que ficou assim por uns 20... 30 segundos com a familia Adans nos acompanhando...- Tanana nana tanana nana thatha...- Pude sentir então os lábios de Mamoru se distanciando de mim... e ele pegando algo em seu bolso...

'Alô?.... Oi Pai... Nós já estamos passamos do portão- Ele voltou a colocar o cinto de segurança- já estamos chegando...Ok pai.... -Ele sorriu e o carro voltou a se mover- Diz a ela para não se preocupar, pois ela vai gostar de Usako... Ela está linda. Mamãe vai adorá-la... Não tenha dúvidas...Eu sei disso que eu estou falando, pai. Não tem como alguém não gostar dela...-Eu fiquei completamente vermelha- Sim pai, Você sabe que sim...Pai vou ter que desligar, já eu chego na entrada principal... da um beijo na mamãe...ok, até logo'

'Está tudo bem?' Ele vira para mim durante um segundo depois volta a olhar para frente

'Claro! Por que não estaria?'

'Bem você disse...'

'Eu disse...?'

' Você disse que o seu pai queria me ver... Não falou nada sobre a sua mãe...'

'Claro que eu falei!'

'Na na nina não... Você falou claramente "Meu pai quer te ver... Será que poderiamos jantar na minha casa hoje?", você não disse nada de eu conhecer a sua mãe...'

'Você está esquecendo de um detalhe Usako...'

'Qual?' já perguntei indignada.. Eu sei o que eu escutei.. Droga...

'Eu também disse "Afinal você tem que jantar com os MEUS pais! No sábado eu jantei com você e os seus pais! Agora é a sua vez de enfrentar os MEUS PAIS." e MEUS é no plural o que implica mais de um..' Ai meu Deus ele está certo ele disse no plural...

'Mas...'

'E Usako...'

'Sim...'

'Ela não sabe da nossa situação...'

'Ela não sabe que somos namorados?' Ele riu...

'Disso ela sabe... Ela não sabe a situação de como isso aconteceu...'

'Hããã.... E o que diremos?' O carro parou e ele se virou para mim

'O mesmo que foi dito aos seus pais' eu abaixo meu rosto

'Sei... Será que ela vai gostar de mim?' Pude escutar uma gargalhada e voltei a olhar o Mamoru... 'Não tem como alguém não gostar de você Usako... Vamos?'- Ele abriu a porta do carro. Estava chovendo muito ainda... Ele deu a volta abriu a porta, abriu o guarda-chuva e me deu...Ai meu Deus como nessa chuva eu pude esquecer meu guarda-chuva? Estavamos nos dirigindo a porta principal, mas de repente eu parei...

'O que foi Usako?'

'Isso não é certo!' Ele me olhou preocupado

'O que Usako?'

'Você está se molhando todo'

'Não posso fazer nada você esqueceu seu guarda chuva... Quando entramos no carro você não percebeu por que...' Ele parou de falar quando eu cheguei perto dele e o abracei... dessa forma deixando o guarda chuva que não era pequeno cubrindo nós dois..

'Agora você não se molha mais...'

'Mas você esta se molhando, pois eu já estou molhado...'

'Não me importa... Eu não quero que você fique doente... Se você ficar... Eu quero ficar junto com você...' Ele sorriu, me deu um beijo no rosto, me virou, me abraçou e começamos a ir para a porta principal... Como ele cheira bem... Nem percebi que tinhamos chegado até que vi o senhor Chiba e uma mulher ao seu lado com olhos iguais aos de Mamoru fixados em nós...

'Meu Deus vocês estão ensopados... Entrem meus filhos assim vocês vão pegar uma Pneumonia!'

'Mãe não é para tanto!'

'Como não olhe para vocês! Os pais delas não vão confiar mais em você se você a fizer ficar doente...'

'Acho melhor vocês irem trocar de roupa filho...'

'Mas Usako..'

'Não se preoculpe... Usako... Esse é o seu nome mesmo?' Coloquei a mão direita na cabeça pelo constrangimento

'Não senhora... Meu nome é Usagi... Usako é um apelido que Mamo...Chan me colocou' Aiaiai... Achei melhor dar um apelido pro Mamoru também... Só não sei se foi uma boa ideia.. Quando olhei de volta pude ver Mamoru com o maior sorriso que eu vi em toda a minha vida, a senhora Chiba com um doce sorriso no rosto, e o senhor Chiba... Não posso dizer direito, mas se fosse para arriscar... eu diria que está feliz...

'Mamo chan? É assim que ela te chama meu filho?' Acho que vi o Mamoru corando desta vez...

'Parece que sim, né?'

'Bom... Usa... Posso te chamar assim?- Eu assenti- Você se encomodaria em colocar alguma roupa antiga minha eu sei que não são nova...'

'Não tudo bem... Eu adoraria...Mas será que podemos entrar logo eu estou congelando...- Todos começaram a rir- O que foi? Além do que Mamo-chan que tem que se trocar logo ele está mais ensopado que eu e deve estar com mais frio também...' Todos exeto mamoru assentiram, ele apenas olhos para baixo...Acho que envergonhado de alguma coisa...


	13. Chapter 13

A senhora Chiba pediu que eu a acompanhasse... Deus do céu a casa é enorme dá umas 20 da minha e pensando bem... Que quintal foi aquele? Demoramos uns 10 minutos de carro até chegar do portão até a casa. Chegamos a um quarto enorme eu estava meio que organizando todos os acontecimentos de hoje na minha cabeça... Nem percebi que a senhora chiba já tinha selecionado a roupa e já estava me chamando a algum tempo...

'Hããã...'

'Usa... Querida você está bem?'

'Descupe estava, meio que com a cabeça na lua...' ela sorriu

'Pode se trocar naquele banheiro.' Ela apontou para uma porta e eu segui até a porta com a roupa e uma toalha em minhas mãos, então abri a porta... Que balheiro lindo!!!! Todo branco... Tem um espelho com desenhos de coelho...Que lindo!!! Tem uma.... Uma Jacuzzi ? É melhor eu me trocar astes que eu viage outra vez... depois que eu coloquei a roupa que a senhora Chiba me emprestou pude me olhar no espelho e constatar como eu fiquei bem no vestido... era simples, mas muito bem e cabia perfeitamente em mim... Pensando bem... acho que ela é bem mais magra que eu... Como eu poderia entrar em um vestido dela..? Quando eu sai do banheiro ela me recebeu com um sorriso...

'Podemos conversar por um momento, Usa?'

'Claro!'

'Sente-se- ela apontou para a cama e eu sentei- Eu sei que você pode ser a namorada do Mamoru, mas não quero que você aja diferente comigo, ou tenha pena de mim..!'

' Pena...? Não entendi...'

'Convenhamos Usa... Você sabe o que... Você sabe, não sabe?'

'Saber o que?'

'Meu filho não te contou?'

'Contou o que?'

'O motivo por que a vida dele mudou tão de repente?'

'Hããããã....?'

' Você não começou a namora-lo a uns 2 anos atraz?'

'Sim... Ele era o melhor amigo do meu amigo Andrew, eles estudavam na mesma turma...Eles estavam terminando...-Espere aí se o Mamoru estava terminando o Ensino médio 2 anos atraz... Por que ele ainda está no último ano agora?- Ele nunca me disse o motivo, nem eu nunca tive a oportunidade para perguntá-lo...'

'Bom agora que você me conheceu... Deve ter percebido o por que então... O que foi?'

'Perceber o que?'

'Você... Você está brincando não?'

'Não! O que eu deveria ter percebido?' Ela me encarava com uma cara estranha... depois começou a rir...

' Você não é de reparar muito nas pessoas não, né?' me espantei

' Como você sabe disso?'

'Você já reparou em mim?'

'Reparar? O que eu tenho que reparar em você? Você é uma mulher muito bonita!' Ela deu um riso, mas depois ficou séria e retirou o chapél que estava em sua cabeça...

'E agora o que você acha?' Olhei para ela e para o seu curto cabelo que combinava bem com o seu o formato de seu rosto...

'O que tem de mais? Você continua linda!'

'VOCÊ É MALUCA! É CEGA? OU ESTÁ GOZANDO COM MINHA CARA?'

'Por que você esta falando isso?'

' EU QUASE NÃO TENHO CABELO POR CAUSA DAQUELA MALDITA LEUCEMIA E VOCÊ FICA BRINCANDO?'

'Vo...Você esteve doente? Com leucemia?'

'Você pode não ter noção do que é leucemia ou o que ela faz com você e a sua familia...Mas essa minha doença destroçou a minha familia... Meu Mamoru nunca mais foi o mesmo ele até parou os estudos então você NÃO TEM O DIREITO... Por que você está chorando...?'

'Você disse que eu não sei o que é leucemia ou o que ela faz com a familia... VOCÊ ESTÁ ERRADA! Eu sei muito bem...'

'Do que...'

'Minha tia...'

'O que tem sua tia?'

'Você tem muita sorte por estar viva e ... Você está absolutamente linda com o seu cabelo... Talvez você tenha sido criada para ser uma madame que só se importa com a aparência.. e aparência seria ter longos cabelos cedosos...Mas isso não é verdade!!! Você está muito bem com o seu cabelo e você não sabe o quanto essa doença pode ser cruel...' Eu já estava chorando nesse momento...

'Como ousa!!!! Eu sofri isso na pele!!!!'

' E acredito que o Mamochan e o seu esposo também sofreram!!! Cada um ao seu modo mais sofreram!!! |E o caso de você estar aqui e pelo tamanho do seu cabelo, já curada você deveria não se lastimar TANTO!'

' E o que você sabe sobre isso você nem sabia da minha doença até agora! Meu filho não confiou em você para dizer isso deve ser por que ele não confiava em VOCÊ!!!!'

' OU TALVEZ ELE QUISESSE ME PROTEGER DE OUTRO TRAUMA!!!!'

'QUE OUTRO TRAUMA?'

'MINHA TIA MORREU PELA MESMA DOENÇA, QUE VOCÊ DIZ TER TIDO E QUANDO ELA MORREU, MEU TINHO SE SUICIDOU NA MINHA FRENTE E NA FRENTE DA MINHA PRIMA!!!'

..................................................CORTA.................................................................

E aí? O que acharam? gostaram? Vem mais surpresas por aí... nada muito fundo.... Mas espero que vocês estejam gostando.... Tadinha da Usagi... Vocês não tem idéia do que ainda vai acontecer com ela....


	14. Chapter 14

Eu já não aguentei mais e me jogue no chão começando a chorar desesperadamente. De repente a porta abriu e Mamoru e seu pai entraram muito preocupados, acho que eles puderam escutar os gritos... Pude escutar outra pessoa chorando...

'Usa...-Eu não conseguia parar de chorar... as lembranças estavam fortes na minha cabeça- Filho... é verdade?- Depois pude sentir braços a minha volta me puxando para ele... Eu já sabia quem era, era Mamoru... e fiz o que eu tinha de fazer... o abracei de volta...- Me desculpe Usa eu não tinha noção...' Eu continuei chorando nos braços do Mamoru...

'Está tudo bem minha Usako... Eu estou aqui.... não vou deixar que nada de ruim aconteça de agora em diante... Eu prometo...' Relaxei um pouco... E percebi o quanto era bom poder sentir o corpo de Mamoru... Em minha volta... É como se nada mais existisse... Só ele e eu... E estranhamente parei de chorar, me virei para o Mamoru... Sorri e fiz uma coisa inacretitável que acho que não chocou apenas a mim, mas também a ele eu o beijei nas bochechas...

'Senhora o jantar já pode ser servido...'

'Obrigada Luna pode se retirar...'

'Usa o jantar já está pronto... Mas eu entenderei se você quiser...' Meu estomago respondeu por mim, mas mesmo assim auele sentimento ruim não saia de dentro que mim... um sentimento que só foi cessado nos braços de Mamo-chan... Eu não me sentia tão mal assim em muito tempo... Por favor alguém me faça esquecer disso...

'Acho que é hora do jantar!- fui me dirigindo a porta, mas todos estavam parados me fitando- Ora gente isso foi.... foi no passado temos que viver felizes enquanto podemos, não?' Pude ver sorrisos em minha frente, eles assentiram e vieram em minha direção. Mesmo que eu não me sentisse bem... Não queria que se preocupassem comigo...

'Meu amor você não vai pegar o seu chapeu?' o senhor Chiba perguntou a sua esposa mas ela negou..

'Eu não preciso deles... - Ela virou para mim e sorriu-Não mais...' O senhor Chiba chegou perto dela e depositou um beijo em seus lábios...

'Já era hora meu amor... Eu já confecei que eu prefiro os seus cabelos curtos?- Ela negou um pouco vermelha- Pois é .. Você realmente fica linda' Ele deposita um novo beijo em seus lábios e nos dirigimos à sala de jantar...

'Waw....' Essa é a maior sala que eu já vi em toda a minha vida mesmo... a luminaria é linda.... Toda a sala a mesa as cadeiras parecem ser do século XVII ou XVIII, totalmente lindo...

'Usa acho melhor você ficar acostumada com isso...'

'Por que senhora?' Ela me olhou estranho, depois ela se voltou para o Mamoru...

'Filho ela não sabe, sabe?' Ele negou com a cabeça...

'Eu não sei o que?' todos riram...

'Tudo ao seu tempo Usako tudo ao seu tempo...'

'Hãããã....?' Meu estomago voltou a reclamar...

'Acho melhor você colocar logo algo para dentro Usako, se não você vai acabar comento todo esse lugar... por causa da lumbriga que você tem no lugar de seu estômago...'

'Mou... You are so mean..._Puxa... Você é mal_'

'Ela está certa filho... Ela é sua namorada você não deveria falar assim com ela...' Comecei a chorar

'O que foi Usako?' Ele perguntou com uma voz de preocupação...

'Finalmente tem alguém do meu lado nesse lugar!!!!' Eles começaram a rir...

'Só você Usako... Só você...'

'O que foi...?'

' Usa vamos jantar... E você mocinho já disse para parar' Agora foi minha vez de rir e quando a senhora Chiba já estava a minha frente dei a língua para ele... Então ele sorriu e veio em nossa direção...


	15. Chapter 15

De resto tudo correu normalmente... Fiquei conhecendo mais os Chiba... Keiko Chiba na verdade é uma pessoa muito legal, mas que sofreu muito com sua doença e eu entendo... Ela me disse que já tinha feito a operação, e que tinha conseguido algo quase impossível.. Conseguiu um doador no banco nacional de doadores de medula ossea... Eu fiquei feliz por ela... Durante todo o jantar pude reparar também que Mamoru não parava de me olhar... Me olhar com uma admiração no olhar... Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... Toda a vez que eu olho para ele minha respiração acelera... sinto a minha boca seca... Mas por mais líquido que eu tome eu não consigo umidecer meus lábios... Quando ele chega perto de mim sinto fraquesa nas pernas... Será que eu estou doente..? Bom, voltando a falar da familia Chiba e não dos efeitos que Mamoru causa em mim... O senhor Chi... digo Yuuki, ele me repreendeu quatro vezes por não telo chamado assim... Bem e Keiko duas... Bem ele é uma boa pessoa também... Parece que ele virou essa pessoa "mal humorada' depois da doença da esposa... Pude ver que eles são uma familia únida, e que se amam muito... Pensando bem... Acho que o Mamo-chan é o mais... fiquei acostumada a chama-lo assim que até em meus pensamentos estou começando a chamá-lo assim, bem acho que ele é o mais fechado de todos... Eu não sei o que ele realmente acha... Ou o que realmente ele sente... Primeiro eu achei ele bonito... Coisa que de fato não mudou, eu não sou cega... Depois eu achei ele um bastardo cretino... Coisa que eu confirmei depois, bem também descobri que ele é rico, cujo pai é o patrão do meu pai, que ele é um chantagista de mão cheia, mas depois... Descobri que ele de algum modo estranho, eu assumo.. Gosta de mim e quer o meu bem... Então por que ele não acaba com essa farça?... Talvez seja por causa dos pais... Por que a furtuna da mãe dele iria se perder também por causa dessa coisa que o falecido avô dele estipulou no seu testamento... Eu imagino se ele não é um daqueles ricos "essentricos" que existem por aí que só querem transformar a vida dos outros em um inferno... Isso deve ser de familia... O Mamo-chan tem a quem puxar... Quando estavamos já saindo para o Mamo-chan me levar em casa uma jovem muito alterada chegou gritando...

'Mamoru não vá!!!' e abraçou ele... Espere aí... Como ela ousa? Na minha frente não violão! Lancei nela um olhar de morte me virando para cada um na sala para ver se eles faziam alguma coisa mais eles só ficaram rindo da minha cara, e quando voltei para Mamo-chan ele estava tentando se livrar dela... É isso aí Mamo-chan...

'O que foi Rei? Algum problema?'Ele já estava no seu nivel... Não ela não era uma criança não... Devia ter a minha idade... Mas.... Mamo-chan faça algo logo... Estou ficando impaciente... E pude continuar escutando umas risadas dos senhores Chiba...

'Mamoru-kun não vai...' E ela o abraçou chorando desesperadamente... Espere... ela chamou ele de Mamoru-kun?... Mamo-chan.. Mamo-chan quem é essa GAROTA!!!? Tive que tomar uma atitude segurei ela pelas costas e a tirei do MEU Mamo-chan... Espere aí desde quando ele é meu?...

' O que foi garota, quem é você? Por que você está na minha casa ? E por que você me tirou dos braços do meu Mamoru?'

'Sua casa? Seu Mamoru?- Olhei para o Mamo-chan- Mamo-chan... Você pode me explicar?' Perguntei colocando as mãos na cintura...

'Como ousa chama-lo de Mamo-chan sua vádia!'

'REI!!!!' Pude escutar os senhores Chiba e Mamo-chan gritando com ela... Mas minha face não mudou acho que eu fiquei mais indignada ainda... Se meus olhos matassem essa tal de Rei já estava morta... Pude ver o Mamo-chan se aproximando de mim... Me abraçando por traz e depositando beijos pelo meu rosto... Isso me fez relachar um pouco, mas só até a fúria da "Rei" se manifestar..

'Sai de perto do MEU Mamoru loira de farmácia!!!' e ela me puxou dos braços quentes do Mamo-chan

'Rei você já passou dos limites... Solte minha Usako... AGORA!' Então ela me soltou e Mamo-chan voltou a me colocar em seus braços...

'Quem é essa aí Mamoru? E por que você a chamou de Usako?' Juro que se eu não estivesse nos braços de Mamo-chan eu teria voado no seu pescoço quando ela apontou daquele jeito para mim...

'Meu filho acho melhor você explicar logo para a Usa antes que os ciúmes tomem conta dela e ela não consiga se controlar mais...'

'Eu eu não...' Senti os lábios de Mamo-chan em minhas bochecha

'Não precisa dizer nada... Eu sei de tudo o que você sente por mim Usako- Pude sentir minhas bochechas queimarem e ele sorriu...- Usako esta é Rei, Rei essa é Usagi...' Voltei para ele

'E......' Ele respirou fundo

'Quem é ela Mamo-chan?' Eu virei para ela e pude sentir que ele também...

'Só eu tenho o direito de chama-lo assim!!! Esse é o meu apelido para ELE!'

'Só por que você quer! Não é mesmo Ma...'

'Ela e SÓ ela pode me chamar assim escutou Rei?' Juro que pude escutar anjos cantando e tocando harpas ... Topou papuda?

'Mas por que?'

'Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido USAKO- acho que ele se referiu a mim, mas eu não fiz nada!- Essa é Rei uma pessoa muito importante na nossa familia, que eu espero que um dia vai se tornar a sua também..'

'Como assim também'

'Como assim especial?' Ele repirou fundo...

'Meus pais criam ela desde que os seus pais, que trabalhavam para nós morreram...- Ai meu Deus, eu não sabia!- Bem e eu a tenho como uma irmã!- Mas acho que ela não pensa assim, não

Mamo-chan, pela reação dela não acho mesmo...- Eu espero que vocês possam se dar bem... Vocês duas são muito importantes para mim...- Ele me deu um beijo no rosto, e eu acabei por algúm motivo fechando meus olhos...- Bem... Rei por que você não queria que eu saisse para ir para até a Barra?' Ela não estava aceitando muito bem minha presença, nem o jeito que Mamo-chan estava me tratando, mas...

' É que as estradas estão broqueadas... Parece que teve um deslizamento de terras... e Nas áreas perto da praia algumas casas foram soterradas ou algo do tipo... eles estão em estado de emergência, e pediram para ninguém ir naquela direção pois a chuva não dá tregua e tem pelo menos 30 pessoas mortas...' Mamãe? Papai? Mina? Acho que o senhor e a senhora Chiba notaram a minha aflição...

'Usa o telefone fica alí na sala' Ela apontou para a direção e eu fui correndo, logo encontrei o telefone e disquei para minha casa

Pim... Pim... Pim... Pim... Eu já estava desesperada...

'Atende logo!- Pim... Pim...- Atende por favor!!!' Começei a chorar


	16. Chapter 16

'Alô?'

'Ma... Mamãe!!!'

'O que foi filha? Você está chorando?'

'O QUE? Ele fez a minha filha chorar? Aí eu mato ele!!- Eu começei a chorar mais ainda... Esse sim era o meu pai que eu conhecia e amava... O pai maluco super protetor- Onde ele está? O que ele fez com minha menininha? Ele a deixou sozinha nesse tempo?-Pude sentir as mãos de Mamo-chan pegando o telefone... Eu não conseguia falar nada... ele colocou o telefone no ouvido escutando o que meu pai estava dizendo, digo gritando e eu o abracei... não pude me conter... Eu me sentia tão bem alí...- Ai eu mato ele! Ukuko Me Dá ESSE TELEFONE!...Alô meu anjo cadê você e o que ele fez para você?'

'Sou eu senhor Tsukino'

'O que você fez para a minha menininha!!!?'

'Nada Senhor ela tinha pensado que algo tinha acontecido a vocês...'

'E por que ela pensaria isso!!!?'

' Bem a estrada, o soterramendo, as estradas, as Mortes- Acho que meu pai se acalmou pois não mais escutei a sua voz... e vi o Mamo-chan dar um sorriso- Sim está bem senhor, eu vou ver... Claro...Usako seu pai quer falar com você' Eu assenti e peguei o telefone o depositando no meu ouvido...

'Pai? Tudo bem?'

' Sim filha tudo bem não se preoculpe... os "problemas" aconteceram longe daqui... Não precisa se preocupar....'

' Ok, pai nós já estavamos indo embora então eu acho melho eu voltar logo, né?'

'NÃO!, digo não filha eu não quero que você saia com esse tempo... Mesmo pelo que as estradas estão broqueadas... partece que choveu mais do que o previsto por três meses, e não para de chover...'

'Mas então o que eu vou fazer?'

'Usa fala pro seu pai que os meus pais concordaram..'

'Com o que?'

'Só diz isso, ok?' Ele piscou o olho esquerdo... Acho que não vou gostar nada disso...

'Papai Mamo-chan falou que os pais dele concordaram..'

'Mamo-chan?- Fiquei completamente vermelha- Ok, que bom filha...Não se preoculpe nós estamos bem... a Mina está te mandando um beijo até amanhã... qualquer coisa me liga Tchau...' ... tum... Coloquei o telefone no gancho..

'hããã... Ele desligou.... O que eu vou fazer?'

'Como o que Usako? Você vai dormir aqui... Comigo!'

'O QUE!!!?' Eu e Rei perguntamos ao mesmo tempo...

'Mamoru-kun... Quem é essa garota e por que você quer dormir com ela?'

'Não com essas palavras...Mas...'

'O que você está insinuando Mamo-chan?' Ele chegou perto de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha..

'Simples Usako... Seus pais pediram para você dormir aqui hoje... Não se preoculpe meu amor....' Me deu um beijo no rosto e eu sorri

'Tá LEGAL!!!... Espere aí e a... Escola?' Não que eu gostasse daquela escola, mas...

'Rei você tem um uniforme extra não tem?'

'Tenho por que?' Ela perguntou desconfiada... Bem e eu também...

'Assim você pode emprestar um a Usako...' O Quê????

'E por que eu faria isso?!!!!' Ela perguntou furiosa... Mas Mamo-chan ganhou uma cara séria que eu nunca vi na minha vida...

'Porque ela não pode ir para casa e por que EU estou MANDANDO!!!! Entendeu?'

'Si...Sim...' Ela abaixou a cabeça

'Filho o quarto já ficou pronto... Vamos Usagi?' Eu assenti e todos fomos para cima... Parece que eu vou ficar naquele mesmo quarto que eu fui antes...

'Usako qualquer coisa me chama esse aqui é o meu quarto- Ele disse apontando para a porta em frente- pode entrar a qualquer hora não importa a hora...' Hããã....

'Por que o meu quarto fica em frente ao seu?- Pude ver Keiko e Mamoru sorrirem, mas Rei fechar o cenho... Espere aí cadê Yuuki?- O que foi?'

'Não se preoculpe... Tudo ao seu tempo Usako...Tudo ao seu tempo...'

'Meu amor o seu quarto já está pronto!' Yuuki disse para Keiko apontando um quarto no final do corredor...

'O meu quarto sempre esteve pronto... Contanto que você esteje nele meu amor...' Que melodramaticos... Pude ver a cara de todos com feições de espanto dedicadas a Keiko, então vi ela puxando o marido para um quarto que não era perto de onde nós estavamos...Mas não era tão distante quanto o outro... Quando a porta fechou atraz deles pude ver a "Rei" levar as mãos até a boca...

'O que foi? Por que vocês estão com essas caras?' Pude ver a cara de espando do Mamo-chan virar em minha direção e ficar feliz

'Nada Usako..-Ele começou a beijar meu rosto- Absolutamente nada...


	17. Namorada?

Mamoru-kun... Agora você pode me explicar quem é essa garota e o que ela fez para ter o direito de dormir naquele quarto que fica aqui enfrente a sua porta...Em FRENTE!!!' Ele parou de me beijar e voltou-se para Rei...

'Eu já lhe pedi um MILHÃO de vezes para não se intrometer em MINHA VIDA!'

'Mas você não tem juízo? Você já tem 18 anos logo você vai ter de...'

'Eu sei e ela faz parte disso...' Acho que eles se esqueceram de mim...

'Como?'

'Rei te reapresento Usako...digo Usagi Tsukino... Minha namorada...' Hããã...?

'O que? Mas isso é impossível... Você não pode fazer isso... Você mal a conhece...'

'Você está enganada eu conheço ela há muito tempo... E namoro com ela outros tanto....'

'Me prove!!!'

'Rei meu amor... Eu não preciso te provar nada...'

'Precisa sim se não eu falo com o Dema...' Ele olhou para ela de um jeito...

' OK, que tipo de provas você quer?'  
'Vocês namoram a tanto tempo.... Devem ter sei lá pelo menos uma foto dela em seu quarto, não é !!!?' Ela falou com ironia... Eu paralisei... Mas por dentro eu estava em pânico, mas pude ver Mamo-chan dar um leve sorriso...

'Vamos entrem...- Ele disse abrindo a porta de seu quarto, Rei entrou, mas eu continuei parada. Até Mamo-chan vir e me puxar para dentro- Venha Usako... Eu não mordo... Ainda....' Eu fiquei sem reação.. a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era segui-lo sem nada dizer

'Não vejo nada de mais Mamoru-kun...'

'Pegue a foto em cima da cabeceira...'

' A da sua ídolo... A loirinha bonitinha?'

' Sim... o da MINHA ídola, da MINHA loirinha!' Ela rodou os olhos, pegou e deu para ele

'O que tem agora Mamoru-kun, não sei o que de tão especial ela tem ?' Ele pegou a foto daquela loira patricinha que vive na mídia.. Acho que Paris...

'Ela é a uma das pessoas, se não a pessoa mais importante da minha vida...- Que fan!!! Hem? Ele tirou algo da foto, acho que outra foto? E devolveu a Rei- Aí está...' Pude ver seus olhos soltarem...

'Mas como... Como eu não soube de vocês... Como você pode esconder isso de mim?' Do que ela está falando? Só então eu pude ver a foto, era uma foto minha com o Mamo-chan por traz de mim me abraçando e eu fazendo um V de vitória... Mas quando?... Por aquele uniforme na foto era quando eu ainda estava no Ensino fundamental... Já sei deve ter sido uma das fotos que Andrew fazia eu tirar... Ele estava fazendo um curso de fotografia... E vivia insistindo para eu e Mamo-chan tirarmos fotos juntos... Ele dizia que nós formávamos um belo casal... Pensando bem... Sempre que ele dizia isso eu ficava vermelha e se o Mamoru estava tomando o seu famoso copo de café sempre conseguia joga-lo para fora e escondia a face de algum jeito...

'Mamo-chan... Eu não sabia que você ainda guardava essa foto...- Pude ver ele olhar espantado para mim.. Acho que ele pensa que eu não lembraria dela... Será que ele tem as outras?- Você guarda as outras também?' Ele ficou vermelho, assentiu e se dirigiu ao seu closet... Ele entrou lá dentro ou é impressão minha?

'Eu não posso acreditar, tem que ser mentira...' Pude ver a Rei começar a chorar... Eu não consigo ver ninguém chorando... Então eu a abracei... Ela ficou muito espantada, mas não se livrou do abraço..  
'Tudo vai ficar bem...' Ela parou de chorar e se virou em mim

'Você é muito boa Usagi... Mas eu Juro que se você magoar o Mamoru eu vou acabar com você!- Me espantei- Mas se ele por ser um idiota te machucar ele vai ter que se ver comigo!- Não pude deixar de rir- Mas tome cuidado... pois ele é um idiota de mão cheia e sempre comete burradas para conseguir o que quer... certamente até ele conseguir fazer você namorar com ele deve de algum modo ter sido bem cruel com você não?'- Eu assenti... será que ele sempre foi assim?

'Ele me chamava de Odango Atama...' Confessei...

'Odango?' Hahahaha Mamoru voltou do closet...

'Hããã... Do que você está rindo Rei?'

'Você realmente a chamava de Odango?'

'Sim... E daí?'

'Por que?'

'Por causa do penteado dela, e por que ela era uma cabeça de vento....'

'Mamo-chan!!!!'

'Bem mas eu estava errado- Ele sorriu, me deu um beijo no rosto e me entregou 2 álbuns enormes- Toma!'

'O que é isso?'

'Suas fotos!'

'Minhas?'

'Deixa eu ver Odango!'

'Ei.....!!!'

'Rei só eu posso chama-la assim!'

'Você prefere que eu a chame de Usako?'

'NÃO!' Aí eu comecei a ver as fotos enquanto eles estavam falando...

'Então como eu posso chama-la então? Mamoru-Oniisan!!!' Deus onde ele conseguiu essas fotos?

'Mamo-chan onde você conseguiu essas fotos?' Pude ver ele ficar vermelho... aí que bonitinho.....

'Éhhhhh.... Bem.... Quando não fui eu quem tirou as fotos... Foi o Andrew quem tirou para mim...' Ele ficou mais vermelho ainda...

'O Andrew?'

'Bem... Ele sabia...- Queria que a Rei não estivesse aqui para eu perguntar o que o Andrew sabia...' E tem algumas fotos que você tinha mandado para ele e ele me enviou...' Dei um sorriso e beijei o seu rosto... Não sei, ele fica tão Kawaiii quando fica vermelho desse jeito... que... Não resisti...

'Rhummm rhummm.... Eu ainda estou aqui!' Mamo-chan se virou para ela...

'Fazendo o que?'

'Oniisan!!!! Vocês mal divulgaram o namoro secreto de vocês... Não vão querer fazer essas coisas na minha frente não é?' Que coisas? Pude escutar Mamo-chan respirar fundo...

'Imouto-san você poderia nos dar licença, pois eu quero conversar a sós com a minha namorada?'

'O que você quer fazer com ela a sós no seu quarto?' Fiquei vermelha...

'Sai!!!!!' Só pude escutar a porta batendo atras dela e os passos dela acelerados se distanciando...

.....................Corta........

Desculpem gente esse capítulo está para ser postado desde o dia 5 de janeiro mas nunca mais tive tempo, digo esse e os outros que já estão salvos aqui no fanfiction... acho que até o capítulo 25. Não vou modificar a história, mas tenham em consiencia que estava perto do meu niver escrevi no natal.... está meio meloso como toda essa história a versão em inglês vai ficar mais real e num certo ponto pode ser que fique totalmente diferente quem for ler apesar de "igual" se repararem não é tão igual assim não só pela diferença entre as línguas e o uso de espressões diferentes, mas a história em si. Em geral os inimigos se eu posso dizer isso serão os mesmos mas um pode estar vivo em uma e em outra não... Deixe para lá só vou confundir a cabeça de vocês afinal tem algum inimigo nessa história? Meus amigos digo que além do próprio Mamoru inimigos vão surgir, e apartir do 25, talvez 26 vocês vão saber sobre quem eu falo, ou talvez tenha segredos... inimigos que não eram conhecidos por alguém, mas que já tinha feito muito... Mas as peças vão se encachar aos poucos, espero que alguém use seu raciocínio para decifrá-los antes do final. Até a práxima!!!!


	18. Eu quero que você goste de mim

'Mamo-chan...' Pude ver ele sorrir....

'Repete...'

'Hããã?'

'Repete meu nome...'

'Mamoru?'

'Não! do jeito que você me chamou... Agora a pouco...'

'Mamo-chan você está bem...?' Estava preocupada... Mas pude ver o sorriso voltar...

'Repete...'

'Mamo-chan você...'

'Isso... Repete quero escutar de novo...'

'Você que escutar o que?'

'Você me chamando de Mamo-chan... Por que você quer... e não por causa de outras coisas...'

'Mas eu fiquei te chamando assim a tarde toda...'

'Você não entende Usako!... Eu quero que VOCÊ me chame assim sempre...' Não sabia o que dizer... Mas com aqueles lindos olhos azuis a única coisa que pude fazer foi concordar...

'Sempre...'

'Usako... Eu... Eu.. Eu quero...'

'Sim?'

'Eu gosto muito de você...- Pude ver que ele fez uma cara de alívio, como se ele tivesse dito algo que estivesse a muito tempo entalado em sua garganta...- Você não me odeia pelo que eu fiz você fazer, odeia? Pois se você odiar.. eu... Eu...' Pude perceber preocupação em sua voz... Se eu falasse que o odiava talvez ele desistisse desse trato, mas eu não podia fazer isso com ele... Por que eu não o odiava... Mesmo eu não sabendo o que eu sinto por ele o que eu sei é que não é ódio.. Então eu fiz o que era certo... Eu neguei...

'Eu não te odeio Mamo-chan... De jeito algum... Eu de algum modo muito estranho, comecei a gostar muito de você... Apesar de às vezes você ser um completo idiota...- Senti suas mãos no meu rosto...- O que?'

'Me perdoe...?- Eu assenti- Me desculpe pelo que eu fiz...?- tornei a assentir- Me perdoe pelo que eu vou fazer agora...' Eu assenti por acho que por reflexo... pude ver ele sorrir... Hã...?

'Do que você está falando?'

'Disso...!' Ele se aproximou e me deu um beijo nos lábios... Ele me pegou de surpresa... Eu não sabia o que fazer... Como reagir... Então eu fiz o que meus impulsos mandavam... retribui o beijo... De algum modo pude sentir que ele ficou surpreso com o meu gesto... Nem eu sabia direito como eu estava fazendo isso...E do jeito que eu estava fazendo... Esse era o meu segundo beijo... E o meu primeiro foi a alguns dias atras.. Dados nessa mesma pessoa... Era tão bom sentir os lábios dele nos meus... era uma sensação completamente nova... Tem muita diferença se você é beijada ou se você beija e é beijada de volta... Deus!!! Isso é o céu!!!! Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco e depois de algum tempo tivemos que nos separar para poder recuperar o ar... E nos olhamos intensamente durante um tempo com a respiração pesada... Pude ver que o Mamo-chan estava com um sorriso em seu rosto... E seus olhos de algum modo mudaram de cor estavam uns azuis intensos... E fixados no meu olhar... Pude sentir ele se mover... Mas não tinha forças para fazer mais nada... Parece que ele tinha me drogado...Então senti sua testa encostar na minha...

'Waw!!' Eu fiquei vermelha

'É Waw!'

'Acho que agora em diante teremos que fazer isso mais vezes....'

'O que?' Perguntei virando meu rosto para poder olhar em seus olhos quase me arrependi... Quase que nós... Outra vez....

'Agora que seremos namorados...'

'Mas isso é apenas..' Pude sentir ele colocar o indicador em meus lábios... Depois vi ele negar com a cabeça... O que ele quer dizer?

'Você deve estar se perguntando o que eu quero dizer não é?....- Eu assenti, e ele sorriu...' O que eu quero dizer.... NÃO! O que eu quero perguntar Usako é se você quer ser minha namorada?'

'Mas nós já...'

'Não! Namorados de verdade....'

'Hãã... Mas...'

'Eu quero que você goste de mim o tanto quanto eu gosto de você...- Ele começou a me dar beijos por todo o meu rosto, mas sempre pulando os meus lábios... E isso de algum modo estava me frustrando... Eu estava tão confuso... Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido... Meus sentimentos confusos...- Por favor me de uma chance Usako.... Eu quero te mostrar o quanto eu sinto por você...- Ele Me deu um leve beijo nos lábios... Ai, meu Deus... Isso é muito bom... Mas me deixa cada vez mais confusa...- Por favor... Usako me dá essa chance... Só uma...' Eu assenti... Tudo o que eu mais queria nesse momento era sentir a boca dele na minha outra vez e faria qualquer coisa para isso...

'Sim...- Ele voltou a dar um beijo em mim- Sim...-Ele me deu um novo beijo- Sim!!!!' Então nós não mais agüentamos e nos beijamos muito mais!!! Agora é oficial e verdadeiro...Eu estou namorando Mamoru Shields Chiba!!!

........................................................CORTA.......................................................

E aí? Estão gostando? Ai, ai, ai.... Muitas surpresas por vir....


	19. O que aconteceu?

Eu acordei com um sentimento estranho que eu nunca senti antes... Um sentimento de preenchimento e felicidade plena... Como pode existir esse tipo de sentimento? Esse tipo de plenitude.....? Eu nunca gostei dele... Quero dizer.... Quando eu tinha 14 anos e o conheci como amigo do Andrew... ­-fiquei vermelha com o pensamento- Bem... Eu sentia algo por ele...Mas eu não sabia o que fazer... Então decidi ignorá-lo..., porém ele não me deixava... E nós acabávamos brigando sempre.... Será que se nós tivéssemos conversado eu poderia ter tido esse tipo de sensação antes?... Estou com medo de abrir os olhos e descobrir que isso tudo não passou de um sonho... Tomei coragem e abri os olhos e pude ver um anjo na minha frente... Seus cabelos negros estavam cobrindo uma parte de sua face, escondendo o lugar onde aqueles lindos olhos ficam... Aqueles que sempre me olham com aquele brilho especial e que sempre me deixa confusa... Pensando bem... O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI?.... Lembrei... NÃO, NÃO... Não aconteceu nada de mais com agente... Nós só ficamos nos beijando e acho que acabamos dormindo assim... Acho melhor eu me levantar... Mas quando eu ia sair um braço me envolveu e me puxou contra o seu peito... Fiquei sem ar... Mamo-chan.... Você não sabe o que você está fazendo comigo... Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa...Tenho que sair daqui antes que alguém descubra... Mamo-chan... Tive uma idéia me inclinei para o seu rosto e comecei a beija-lo... Pude escutar alguns sons saindo de sua boca e não me controlei mais... E ataquei os seus lábios... quase que imediatamente pude sentir os seus braços me apertando mais e mais me puxando contra o seu peito e também senti ele retribuir meu beijo... Era o céu... E depois de algum tempo, tivemos que parar... Então pude ver aqueles lindos olhos azuis na minha frente, com um sorriso em seu rosto...

'Eu podia acordar todos os dias da minha vida assim...' Eu fiquei vermelha com o seu comentário...

'É melhor nós levantarmo-nos logo antes que alguém perceba...' Ele negou com a cabeça... Olhei interrogativamente...

'Eu quero ficar assim para sempre Usako... Para sempre e vou ficar aqui até você me responder....'

'Mamo-chan... Eu também queria ficar aqui com você... Mas nós temos que nos levantar- Ele negou com a cabeça- Eu também queria acordar sempre assim com você Mamo-chan... Mas nós temos que ir para a escola...' Ele sorriu... E me deu um beijo nos lábios e eu fiquei paralisada, como isso era bom... Mas ele parou e se levantou da cama... Hããã? Acho que eu fiquei frustrada...

'Você está certa Usako...- Ele deu um sorriso- O que foi Usako quer mais beijinhos?- Eu assenti e ele sorriu, se abaixou e me deu um outro beijo- Você não faz idéia do que você me faz sentir Usako- Você que não faz idéia...- Mas se continuarmos aqui... Não vou poder me conter e você vai acabar... Vai acabar voltando a dormir nos meus braços... Mas você não quer que descubram que você dormiu aqui, quer?- Eu neguei com a cabeça- Então acho melhor você levantar e ir tomar um banho...'

Então me levantei e me dirigi até a porta... Acho que surpreendi ele com esse gesto súbito, então dei um sorriso e o chamei... Ele veio e eu dei um leve beijo nele enquanto eu abria a porta, mas...

'Eu imaginava quando você ia sair daí'

..............................Corta..................

Bye Gente Até!


	20. E entra Seiya!

'AHHHH' Eu e Mamo-chan levamos um susto...

'Vocês vão acordar os meus Goryoushin... Vocês querem isso?- Negamos com a cabeça- Então acho melhor Vocês tomarem banho logo e se arrumarem... Odango?'

'Sim...?'

'O uniforme está em cima de sua cama..., e Mamoru-san?'

'Hummmm?' Acho que ele estava um pouco assustado...

'Pode deixar que eu não vou dizer nada aos nossos pais... Ainda...' E ela se foi...

'O que ela quer dizer Mamo-chan?'

'Que eu estou encrencado... Essa Imouto-san minha não dá um ponto sem nó...- Ele estava com um ar preocupado... mas logo se virou para mim com um sorriso- Mas não se preoculpe... Acho melhor você ir antes que arrenjemos mais confusão...

Logo chegamos na escola... Fomos de limosine imagine... Quando saimos todos olharam para nós... Que vergonha... Mamo-chan segurou minha mão direita, depois sorriu para mim e nos dirigimos para nossa sala... Ah.... Descobri que a Rei tem a minha idade e está no 2º ano... Sabe o ano que eu deveria estar... Então se eu estivesse certa eu estaria estudando com ela e não com o MEU namorado... Quando chegamos na sala de aula sentamos em nossas cadeiras e Mamo-chan depositou um leve beijo em mim, mas logo se distanciou... Não era permitido esse tipo de coisas aqui... Engraçado... Agora percebi uma coisa... colocaram mais uma cadeira... e do meu lado... Estranho....

Quando todos a aula já tinha começado o diretor da escola entra, e todos ficam de pé em sinal de respeito...

'Bem eu vim aqui para informa-los que apartir de hoje vocês tem mais colega de classe...'

'O QUE?'

'ESSA TURMA JÀ ESTÁ NO LIMITE!'

'JÁ SOMOS 15!!' E coisas do tipo foram ditas pelos estudantes, ele olhou sério para nós e todos se calaram... As turmas aqui eram pequenas... No maximo 15 para não baixar a qualidade de aprendisagem..

'Ele é um aluno muito especial...-Então ele entou... acho que conheço ele de algum lugar...- Este é...'

'SEIYA!!!' Mamo-chan gritou alterado.... Seiya? Quem é Seiya?... Espere Aí... Seiya Kou o cantor do grupo Three ligths não?

' E aí priminho, como vai?' Primo? Eles são primos? Mas ele não é Kou?

'Vocês são primos?' Estava confusa....

'Bem acho que já vou... Tratem-no bem... Professor eu preciso falar contigo... por favor me siga até minha sala!' o diretor saiu...

'Seiya sente-se no lugar vago! Eu já volto' Então Seiya foi e se sentou ao meu lado...

'E posso saber quem é você lindinha?' É ele é parente do Mamo-chan... O charme, a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos... E esse jeito idiota... Como é que eu acabei namorando de verdade com ele? Ahhh é..... Os beijos dele...

'Não fale com ela!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Nunca escutei o Mamo-chan com esse tom de voz antes

'E quem é você para dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer?' Acho que reconheci essa fala... Ei GAROTO!!! Você não pode falar assim com o MEU Mamo-chan SÓ EU posso falar assim com ele!!!

'Eu posso não poder dizer o que você pode ou não pode fazer, mas eu posso te informar... Te dar um aviso... para ficar longe da MINHA NAMORADA!!!' Todos se viraram para mim...

'Su.. Sua namorada?

'SIM!'

'Como é que você poderia conseguir uma princesinha dessas? Ela é muito para o seu caminhãozinho priminho...' Eu não sabia se eu ficava lisongiada ou Irritada como ele ousa falar asim com o meu namorado...

'Acho que eu tenho sorte....' Ele se virou para mim deu um sorriso eu fiquei completamente vermelha...

'Ou então de algum modo está fazendo ela fingir que está te namorando... Eu sei que você tem motivos para isso...'

'Claro que nós estamos...' Eu não pude me segurar mais...

'Como OUSA!!- Ele se virou para mim e nesse momento eu dei um tapa em sua face.... Todos se espantaram ...Pude ver a marca de minha mão em seu rosto...- Não fale isso nunca mais....- Bem no começo era, mas agora não, e eu não ia permitir isso mais- Eu não admito que você fale assim com e do MEU namorado!!! Mesmo se você fosse o pai dele... O que certamente não é não só pela idade, ou pelo comportamento infantil.... Mas devido ao fato, de pelo que eu conheço do pai do Mamo-chan, ele nunca, digo NUNCA, falaria assim com ele!!! Eu não vou deixar você falar assim com ELE!!!!' Pude ver a cara de espanto em todos menos no meu Mamo-chan... No rosto dele existia uma de admiração como se ele tivesse gostado do que eu falei... Acho que me atrapalhei no que eu disse, mas fazer o que...

'E... Vo...Hããã... Parece que eu estava enganado... Você tem um belo exemplar de namorada na minha frente Mamoru-san...' Com isso eu fiquei contente...

'É eu sei... Ela é muito especial... Eu não sei se eu saberia mais viver sem ela...- Fiquei vermelha e pude sentir ele vindo em minha direção, e depois pude sentir ele me puxar pela cintura...- E essa é a pura verdade...' Disse olhando em meus olhos, eu me sentia hipnotizada pelos seus olhos...Então ele me puxou mais para ele se inclinou e me beijou nos lábios em frente a todo mundo... Senti minhas pernas falharem, depois disso tentei colocar minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço para ter suporte. Quando fiz isso pude sentir de algum modo ele intensificar o beijo... Eu já nem percebia que tinha pessoas em nossa volta...Naquele momento era só eu e o meu Mamo-chan... E o nosso beijo... Quando finalmente nos distanciamos pude escutar finalmente as pessoas a nossa volta e os seus comentários... sinceramente não dava a mínima para o que eles estavam achando... Eu queria era poder fazer minha respiração voltar ao normal... E poder me concentrar no homem a minha frente...

'Waw... Priminho pelo que eu saiba é proíbido esse tipo de coisa nessa escola...'

'É mesmo? - Pude sentir um tom de sarcasmo- Quem disse que eu me importo com isso?- Ele se inclinou, me deu um leve beijo e se sentou em seu lugar... Fiz a única coisa que eu podia e que eu queria... Me sentei também... Não sabia se eu tinha forças nas minhas pernas para continuar de pé...

'Acho que você mudou um pouco priminho... Parece que essa princesinha te modificou de alguma forma...'

'Você não faz ideia caro Seiya... Você não faz ideia... Não foi só a mim...Ela modifica a todos a sua volta...'

'Ela já conheceu a sua "irmãzinha"?'

'Claro que sim! Rei gostou muito dela!' Lá vamos outra vez...

'Sei... Sei... E seu pai...'

'Ele a adora!!!'

' Sei... Sei... Já foi conhecer o núcleo da família Adams...- Ele deu um sorriso de lado- Ela já conheceu a maluca da sua mãe?...'

'Como ousa!!!!?'

'Maluca!!!'

'PARE! Já falei que não quero você falando assim para o meu namorado... E principalmente falando assim da minha sogrinha..!' Mamo-chan deu um sorriso

'Você ainda nem a conhece... Quando você a conhecer vai entender...'

'Quem disse que eu não conheço!? Se você continuar falando assim eu tenho que presumir que Você é o maluco aquí!!!'

'Você realmente a conhece, mesmo? Ele teve coragem de apresenta-los?' Ele olhou para Mamo-chan, e Mamo-chan abaixou a cabeça... Por que?...

'Claro que sim!!'

'Eu não acredito!!!'

'E o que me importa se você acredita ou não!?? Essa é a verdade!!!... E ela foi muito Legal Me deixando dormir em sua casa Também!!!' Ao falar isso levei as mãos a boca... Todos fizeram sons e cara de espanto... Acho que falei de mais...

'Você durmiu na casa dele...?' Ele se virou para o Mamo-chan que depois do susto deu um sorriso e assentiu e eu fiz a única coisa que eu podia assenti...

'Sim...'

'Vocês... Vo... Vocês dormiram jun...Juntos...?' Todos se espantaram com a pergunta... E principalmente eu... Eu não queria mentir... Mas se eu dissesse a verdade pareceria outra coisa o que eu iria fazer... Eu estava parada igual um cubo de gelo...

'Isso não é da sua conta Seiya Kou!!!' Mamo-chan você é meu salvador!!!!

'Claro que é, se vocês já fizeram isso então você não precisa mais...' Ele não precisa mais o que?, mas essa conversa nunca continuou... Nosso professor entrou e tudo acabou...


	21. Intervalo

No intervalo tive que ir comer sozinha... Mamo-chan tinha ido discutir os termos para Rei não contar nada aos pais dele...

Nunca tinha visto esse lugar antes... é tão bonito... Cheio de flores... O lugar perfeito para comer minha comidinha!!!! Sentei no chão e abri a minha vasilha de refeições, A senhora Chiba fazia questão de seus filhos comerem alimentos de casa, ela acreditava que se não fizesse isso os filhos só comeriam besteiras... Acho que é verdade... Faz muito tempo que não como comida na hora do recreio da manhã da escola.... Só espero que esteja bom... Aí..... Deve estar frio... Como você pode esquecer de colocar para esquentar Usagi!!!? Mas eu vou comer assim mesmo... Dou a primeira garfada.... Gente que delícia... E incrível.... Ainda está quente!!! Acho que é por causa da vasilha... Parece que é revestida com algo metalizado... Deixa para lá... Estou com fome.... Já quase acabando minha comida, escuto uma voz atras de mim...

'Bombom...' Bombom? Quem é Bombom? Me viro e dou de cara com o Seiya Kou com um enorme sorriso no rosto, com alguns doces nas mãos vindo em minha direção.

'Oi, Bombom?' Giro para todos os lados, mas não vejo mais ninguém...

'Você deve estar enganado não tem mais ninguém por aquí!' quando terminei de falar pude ver seu sorriso abrir um pouco mais... Não sei o Por quê... Mas não gostei nem um pouco... Me lembra.. Me lembra... Me lembra o Mamo-chan... Ué!..... Ele está demorando....

'Não estou enganado... Vim falar com você!' Hã?

'Mas eu não... EI!, se você não sabe meu nome é Usagi, escutou? USAGI! Entendeu?' Ele sorriu, Isso por um acaso é traço da família?

'Pode até ser... Mas eu prefiro Bombom...'

'E quem te deu permissão para você me chamar assim? Se você não se lembra eu tenho namorado e só ele pode me chamar com esse tipo de nome!!!!'

'Mas ele já escolheu um... Eu queria um só para mim...'

'Mas eu não dou permissão!!!!'

'Quem disse que preciso de sua permissão?- O quê? Que garoto mais....- E além do que, Já falei para meu priminho... acho que de algum modo acho que... Acho que o relacionamento de você com meu priminho não deva ser tão bom... (*sussurrando) Você é muita areia para o caminhãozinho dele... Ele não pode... Isso tem que ser...' Ele vira para mim, se aproxima de mim e me encosta contra a árvore, ficando muito perto de mim... 'Me diz a verdade....'

'Hã...'

'Me diz a verdade...'

'Que verdade?'

'Me diz que você e o Mamoru não estão namorando... E que você não dormiu na casa dele... Me diz...' Agora não só o corpo dele, mas também seus lábios estão muito perto de mim...

'O que? Claro que é verdade!!!! Agora deixe-me ir que tenho que falar com o Mamo-chan...- Ele negou com a cabeça- Já falei para me deixar ir!'

'E eu já neguei...'

'Sai!!!!' Tento me soltar, mas ele não deixa, se possível chega mais perto, e me segura...' ME SOLTA!!!' Então vejo ele se afastar e depois cair no chão inconsciente. O quê está acontecendo? Então vejo uma sombra, e sigo ela até chegar em um corpo, e até um rosto... Mamo-chan!!!? Então me joguei para cima dele, abraçando-o atras de proteção... Logo após pude sentir ele me abraçar também... E percebi que sua respiração estava ofegante e seu corpo estava tremendo... Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo... Logo lágrimas começaram a rolar do meu rosto... O que ele deveria estar pensando de mim... Mas principalmente o que está acontecendo com ele? 'Obrigada Mamo-chan!' Pude sentir sua respiração normalizar, e ele me apertou mais contra ele... Eu mal consigo... Res...Respirar... Só então percebo que minha blusa está molhada... Hã? O que? O Mamo-chan está chorando? Mas por que?... Tento me afastar um pouco...

'Res...Pirar... Mamo...Chan Preciso... Respirar...' Acho que ele percebeu e se distanciou um pouco..

'Gomen...' Ele vira o corpo não mais me abraçando. 'Desculpe Usako... Eu... Fiquei... Eu fiquei... Fiquei paralisado... E não consegui agir antes... Me desculpe Usako!!' Pude ver ele voltar a chorar... Então faço a primeira coisa que me vem a cabeça, eu o abraço por traz... Eu queria dar a mesma sensação de conforto... a mesma sensação de carinho, de proteção que sinto quando estou ao seu lado... Acho que deu algum efeito... Ele se virou para mim e me beijou...

'Usako... Eu precisava tanto de você... Eu... Eu...' Ele voltou a me beijar... Agora não mais chorando... Isso me deixa tão feliz!

'Mamo-chan... Mamo-chan... Daisuki!!!' Ele derepente parou de me beijar e olhou sério para mim... Fiquei com muito medo... Por que ele está me olhando tão sério?

'Mas eu não!' Hã? Nesse momento ele tenta voltar a me beijar, mas eu me afasto dele...

'O que?.....' Ele consegue arrancar um beijo dos meus lábios, depois volta para a posição normal, já com um sorriso nos lábios, sempre esse sorriso... sorriso de quem está aprontando algo...

'Daisuki ja arimasen Usako- Eu abaixei a cabeça, mas ele com a mão direita a ergueu...- Ai shiteru Usako...' Não pude me conter e dei o maior sorriso de minha vida... E ele voltou a me beijar... Mas logo eu me distanciei, ainda com um sorriso...

'Por que você não tinha retribuído o Daisuki, quando eu disse?'

'Não retribui naquela hora, nem depois, nem nunca!' Disse com um enorme sorriso...

'Hã??? Disse sim!!!!!'

'Não disse! Eu disse Ai shiteru, e não isso aí!'

'Mas é a mesma coisa!' Ele colocou o indicador em meu nariz...

'Não....! Não são não... Ai shiteru é muito mais forte!'

'Mas...' Ele me ataca os lábios...

'Eu não conseguiria mais viver sem você Usako... Você é minha vida...' Voltou a me beijar...

'Mamo-chan você tam...'

'Mamoru chega para estragar meus planos...' Nos viramos e encontramos Seiya do nosso lado com uma mancha rocha em seus olhos, o Mamo-chan tinha batido nele? Ahhh! Isso explica por que ele caiu desmaiado...

'Espero que seus...PLANOS, não envolvam mais minha namorada...Por que se não... Se não...'

'Se não o que priminho?'

'Me tente... Me tente que você nem verá o dia seguinte!!!'

'Hahaha... Já vou está na hora da aula... Tchau priminho! Tchau Bombom!' Dá um Tchauzinho com a mão... Pude sentir raiva no olhar do Mamo-chan... Como esse Seiya ousa?

'Já falei que meu nome não é Bombom, me chama de novo e você vai ver quem é o Bombomzinho...'

'Hi... Tchau Bombom...'

'Ha!!! Volta aquí seu...' Senti uma mão me segurando...'Mamo-chan?'

'Deixe ele ir... Depois eu me viro com ele...- Assenti- Você quer mesmo voltar para a aula?'

..........................CORTA............................

Até a próxima


	22. Encontro

'Hã?' Ele sorriu e passa a mão pelo cabelo...

'Bem... Eu preferiria passar a tarde com você, sabe... Mas se você prefe...' Ele dizia com um rosto triste.

'Claro que eu prefiro ficar com você Mamo-chan... Mas...'

'Mas...?'

'Será que não vai nos fazer muita falta não? E não iríamos nos meter em confusão com nossos pais, não?'

'Eu não valho à pena não?' Ele me olha com aqueles olhos de cachorro pidão... Ai Mamo-chan... Eu assinto...

'Claro que vale... Onde vamos?'

'On..Onde?' Sorrio

'Onde? Não foi você que deu a idéia? Espero que seja um lugar muito bom, pois vai ser nosso primeiro encontro verdadeiro...' Pri...Primeiro encontro? Eu não tinha pensado nisso... Será que ele tinha pensado? Pelo olhar dele acho que não...

'Que tal... Que tal almoçarmos juntos depois de uma volta naquele parque perto daquí?' Dei um sorriso... Aquele parque é cheio de flores... E flores, comida e Mamo-chan... Eu não poderia pedir mais nada!! Pulo em cima dele e o dou um beijo...

'Acho que isso é um sim, né Usako?- Eu volto a beijá-lo- Que bom...'

Ao chegar no parque Mamo-chan me levou a um lugar do parque que eu nunca tinha estado antes... Uma estufa enorme e que ficava proibido ao público... E como era lindo... tinha rosas para todos os lados... E de várias cores diferentes... E é claro... As minhas favoritas... Rosas vermelhas... 'Lindo Mamo-chan... Isso aquí é lindo...' Vi ele sorrir

'É bom saber que você gostou...'

'Eu não sabia que se podia entrar aqui...' Ele deu um sorriso.

'E não pode Usako!- olhei para ele com um olhar interrogativo- Aquí é uma área de estudos... Estão tentando fazer com que essas rosas possam ser cultivadas em qualquer lugar do mundo...'

'Sério?- Ele concordou- Legal... Isso seria muito bo... Espere aí... Como você sabe disso?' Ele começou a rir desesperadamente...

'O que aconteceu? Disse algo errado ou o que?' Pude ver ele parar de de rir e me olhar sério nos olhos. Aqueles belos olhos azuis que me tiram qualquer sentimento ruim.

'Não exatamente Usako....'

'Hã?'

'Meu pai que paga por essa pesquisa, Usako...' Ele me disse com uma voz carinhosa....

'Mas... Por que?'

'Por minha causa...'

'Sua? Como?' Ele me olha estranho...

'Você vai me deixar responder?- Eu assenti- Bom... Usako... Eu sempre fui apaixonado por flores, e principalmente rosas vermelha...- Igual as minhas?- Bem e...- Ele virou e ficou olhando as rosas vermelhas- Quando minha mãe desenvolveu aquela doença, eu queria que em qualquer lugar que eu estivesse eu pudesse dar suas flores favoritas para ela... Ela sempre gostou de ganhar flores...- Quando ele terminou de falar eu já estava em prantos de choro... Até que ele se virou, se assustando comigo- Usako você está bem?- Eu assenti- Por que você está chorando?' Sua voz de preocupação me cortou a alma...

'Vo...Você...!'

'O que tem eu!? Eu disse algo de errado? Eu te machuquei de algum jeito?- Neguei com a cabeça- Então o que aco...' Não deixei ele terminar, dei um beijo nele, ele por alguns instantes ficou sem reação, mas logo após correspondeu-me. Depois de algum tempo paramos para respirar... Eu fiquei em seus braços e ele me abraçando em seus braços... Até que alguém teve de falar alguma coisa...

'Usako... Por que você chorou, e por que você me beijou daquele jeito? Bem não que eu não tenha gostado do beijo, nem nada, mas... Nós nunca... Na verdade nem eu já tinha...Não daquele jeito...' Olhei para ele interrogativa.

'Hãã?'

'Você sabe...- Ele começou a gesticular- Bem... Do jeito...Droga! Você Me beijou MUITO intensamente! Geralmente um beijo que se dá quando se quer fazer outra coisa!' Hum?

'Que tipo de coisa?' Ele respira fundo...

'Deixa pra lá, por que você estava chorando?' Ele olha dentro dos meus olhos

'Eu sei que você sofreu muito... E ainda sofre...- Ele abaixou a cabeça- E isso me faz sentir uma dor no fundo do meu coração...- Nesse momento ele levanta a cabeça e me olha nos olhos- Sei que não faz muito tempo que estamos "juntos", mas algo muito forte cresceu dentro de mim Mamo-chan. É um sentimento tão forte que eu não sei como nem quando ele nasceu ou o quanto exatamente ele cresceu. O que eu sei é que você já tem um lugar todo especial dentro do meu coração- Nesse momento ele já estava com lágrimas no rosto, e eu as sequei, e depois o abracei- Você não está mais sozinho Mamo-chan! Eu estou do seu lado... Para sempre...'-Ele me afastou dele um pouco...

'Sé... Sério?' Sua voz estava tremula, como se não acreditasse... Eu assenti.

'Nesse momento eu não sei se conseguiria viver sem você ao meu lado... E quando escutei você falar... Pude perceber a tristeza em sua voz... E se você está triste eu também estou... Eu acho que eu não deveria dizer isso sem ter 100% de certeza, mas... Eu realmente acho que eu te amo...' Pude ver seus olhos brilharem... E ele me puxou para um doce beijo, se afastando logo de mim. Depois encostou sua testa na minha...

'Pois eu não acho que eu te amo Usako'

'Hã? Não? Mas você disse que...' Ele negou com a cabeça

'Eu tenho certeza!' E me deu um beijo maior do que o que eu tinha dado anteriormente nele... E ficamos assim nos beijando por toda a tarde até que tivemos que voltar para casa, digo até a casa dele.

...............................................Corta...........................

O que vocês estão achando?


	23. ELE tentou seduzir minha USAKO

'Desculpe' Eu e o Mamo-chan falamos ao mesmo tempo

'Afinal onde vocês estavam?' O senhor Chiba perguntou

'Fui levar Usako para ver AS flores...'

'Ah!' Foi tudo que ele disse...

'E pelo visto as flores foram as únicas coisas que vocês não viram, né?' Do que minha mãe está falando? 'Não me olhem desse jeito! Vocês já repararam neles?'

'Hum?'

'Meu Deus! Vocês não repararam nas feições dos nossos filhos?'

'Do que você... Aí meu Deus! Meu amor, senhor Tsukino vocês poderiam nos dar licença?'

'Por que?' Eles perguntam ao mesmo tempo

'Por favor... Agora!!- Eles olharam um para o outro concordaram, e saíram- Rei acho melhor você ir também...'

'E eu por que?'

'Já!!!!!' e a Rei se foi pela porta... E Nossas mães se viraram para nós, com uma face...

'Agora vocês podem se explicar!!!!' Eu e Mamoru nos olhamos depois voltamos a olhar elas.

'Explicar o que?'

'Serena Anderson Tsukino!!'

'Mamoru Shields Chiba!!'

'Hum? o que foi?'

'Vocês ainda tem coragem de perguntar?!'

'Do que vocês estão falando mãe?' Eu pergunto não entendendo do que elas estão falando...

'Vocês chegam com a cara mais lavada do mundo, e nos perguntam do que estamos falando?'

'Hã?... SIM!?'

'Vocês não sabem do que estamos falando, não?- Negamos com a cabeça, então minha mãe apontou para uma parte do meu pescoço- Então mocinha vocês podem nos explicar o que é isso?' Hã? Do que ela está falando? E por que o Mamo-chan está todo vermelho?

'É... Bem... Eu... Ai me Deus!' Hã?

'Do que vocês estão falando?' Minha mãe e a senhora Chiba deram uma gargalhada

'Tem algumas marcas roxas no seu pescoço...' Comecei a procurar... E me olhei em um pequeno espelho que tinha ali por perto.

'O que? será que eu me machuquei e não notei? o que aconteceu?' Elas olharam interrogativas para o Mamoru.

'Espero que ela não tenha se machucado, não é MAMORU?' Ele ficou muito nervoso e começou a negar com as mãos.

'Nã... Não eu não a machuquei eu só me entusiasmei um pouco.... Só isso! Eu juro que não aconteceu nada de mais.... Eu juro! Deus! Que situação mais embaraçosa!'

'Do que vocês estão falando? Você se entusiasmou com o que Mamo-chan?' Ele chegou perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou para mim..

'Usako... Nossos beijos...'

'Hã?'

'Quando eu.... é... Bem... Quando eu beijei o seu pescoço sabe... deixou essas marcas...' Levei minhas mãos a boca... E olhei para eles envergonhada.

'Desculpem me?' Mamoru levou as mãos a nuca e...

'Ai!!!'

'O que foi Mamo-chan?' Ele foi até o espelho, olhou alguma coisa... Deu uma risada e...

'Parece que eu não fui o único que deixou sua marca, Usako... Da próxima vez corte suas unhas... Elas estão vem afiadas...'

'Ai... Desculpe Mamo-chan... Deixe-me ver!' Ele virou para mim e se abaixou para eu poder ver... Santo Deus! Estava muito vermelho... Como eu pude fazer isso? Então não agüentei, e tentando de algum modo cessar a dor dei um beijo em seu pescoço... Pude ver ele fechar os olhos, e senti ele tremer... Será que eu causei arrepios nele? Ai, ai, ai... Não pense nisso Usagi... então escutei algumas tossidas, me virei e dei de cara com minha mãe e a senhora Chiba nos olhando com desaprovação... AI!!! Me afastei de Mamo-chan e olhei para baixo...

'Vocês tem que...' E isso continuou por um longo tempo... Nunca escutei tanto sermão em toda a minha vida... Então depois de um tempo... Longo tempo... E um pouco de maquiagem para poder esconder do meu pai...Elas pararam de falar e chamaram nossos pais...

'Bem Já que TUDO, foi resolvido e não aconteceu NADA... Temos que falar sobre o que acontecerá daquí para frente...' A senhora Chiba falou num tom ainda mais sério.

'Como assim?' Eu e o Mamo-chan perguntamos

'Kami! Como vocês já sabem Demando está na cidade...'

'E meu priminho também...'

'Exato e nós não sabemos as intenções dele...'

'ELE tentou seduzir MINHA Usako!!! E na MINHA presença!'

'O que!!!? Eu MATO esse MALDITO!!!'

'Calma meu amor, nossa filha está bem... Mamoru-san cuidou de tudo não foi?'

'É... Posso dizer que... Sim...'

'Posso dizer? Você deu um soco nele e ele desmaiou!'

'MAMORU! Você sabe que NÃO pode FAZER isso!'

..............................CORTA!..............................

Gostaram? Digam!!!!


	24. Segredos a serem desvendados

Quem disse que a vida é fácil?

. o O

"Pois é, ela nunca é para ninguém, principalmente não para mim, deixe-me explicar..."

Eu sei... Eu sei... Essa fala não é minha, mas se enquadra bem no meu caso não acham? Preciso há 2 períodos fazer 3 matérias para me formar na faculdade e adivinhem o resultado da minha inscrição?

"Falta de vaga" Como assim? Eu sou concluinte!

Mas deixando isso para lá...

Estava eu hoje arrumando o meu quarto e adivinhem o que eu encontrei? Um capítulo não postado de She her onii-san (my best friend) and I, então eu me perguntei quanto tempo que eu não atualizo? Resposta há muito tempo!

Então eu resolvi começar por "Quem disse que a vida é fácil?" A final a minha não é, e por falar nisso vou continuar as demais histórias. Felicidades!

OBS: Eu sei que os capítulos são curtos, mas são por um motivo. No momento estou relendo os capítulos, mas vou atualizar logo. Se estiverem se perguntando o porquê de eu estar fazendo isso, bem não sei se eu lhes disse que existe alguns segredos na trama e que em um capítulo ou outro eu jogo pistas, será que vocês chegam lá antes de eu revelar? No capítulo que estou lendo tem uma grande dica, mas não vou dizer qual é. Será que vocês conseguem descobrir qual é o segredo? E que capítulo estou lendo? Estou pensando em fazer uma enquete? Um concurso, sei lá, mas se alguém descobrir eu envio um prêmio que tal? Será uma recompensa pela minha demora.

...

'Mas ele estava quase em cima da minha Usako! O que mais eu poderia fazer?' Disse um muito alterado Mamoru.

'Seu idiota!' Gritou ken ' Você deveria ter matado aquele idiota.

'Ken!' Gritou de volta Ukuko.

'Se quiser uma coisa direito então vá até o fim!' Disse com um sorriso no rosto

Mamoru sorriu de volta e assentiu assim como o seu pai. As mulheres colocaram as mãos no rosto em sinal de reprovação e todas com o mesmo pensamento "Ai, ai, ai... Esses homens..."

'E não se esqueça que nessas 7 semanas muitas coisas podem acontecer e no final ele poderia...' Yuuki foi cortado pelo Mamoru

'Eu sei pai, mas quele idiota não vai poder...'

'Não se esqueça do seu tio ele já foi pre...'

'Também sei disso pai... – com um suspiro ele concluiu – só precisamos mantê-lo longe da Usako que não terá problemas...'

'É aí que está o problema...'

'Como assim? Ele não nos é chegado e não pretendo começar a criar laços com ele agora!'

'Você se esqueceu que semana que vem é a data de aniversário da empresa?' questionou Yuuki.

'E o que isso tem com ele?' Perguntou um Mamoru contrariado. Porém desta vez foi Ken quem respondeu.

'Se você não se lembra, o aniversário da companhia deve ser sempre visitado pelos Kou para poder reclamarem a fortuna caso você falhe...' Mamoru e Yuuki olharam para Ken pasmos.

'Eu posso não saber de todos os detalhes, mas acredito que sou seu braço direito, não é assim senhor Chiba?'

'Acho que, sim?' Respondeu em forma de pergunta. E Ken deu um sorriso de lado.

' Não achava um pouco estranho que seu cunhado nunca tentasse entrar em contato com o senhor e reclamar uma pensão maior? Pois saiba que durante muito eu tenho interferido nos avanços de Diamante Demando Kou. Não poderia suportar que uma outra pessoa mimada fizesse algo parecido com o que aconteceu conosco.. Não outra vez...'

' Pai do que você está falando?' Perguntou uma confusa Usagi.

'Querida eu não po...' Ken foi cortado pelo senhor Chiba.

'Ela não sabe não é?'

'Não ela não sabe, não se lembra...' Disse uma triste Ukuko.

'Não me lembro de que?'

'Vamos Usako!'

'Mas eu quero...'

'Meu amor... Agora não é a hora...'

'Mas eu queria...'

'Vamos...' E com isso Mamoru retira Usagi da sala e a conduz para o quarto que por ela deveria ser ocupado.

'Ela um dia vai ter que descobrir a verdade...'

'Eu sei, mas ela já sofreu muito...'

'Eu sei que o trauma que ela sofreu fez com que ela perdesse uma parte de sua memória, mas não acha que ela poderia suportar agora saber a verdade?'

'Talvez o senhor esteja certo senhor Chiba, mas no momento o que mais me preocupa é o Demando... O senhor acredita que conseguiremos conte-lo? O senhor acha que Mamoru poderá cuidar de minha princesinha?' Perguntou com lagrimas rolando pelo rosto. E foi abraçado pela esposa que também tinha o rosto coberto por lágrimas...

'Não há como saber o que vai acontecer, mas tenho certeza que ele fará o melhor que pode. Meu filho realmente ama a sua filha. Caso contrário o trato estipulado no testamento de meu pai não estaria válido, bem exceto se...'

'Exceto se o que?'

'Nada muito importante...'

'Não existe essa de nada muito importante. Quero saber agora os detalhes daquele maldito testamento! E tudo que possa envolver a minha filha!'

...E Corta...

E aí como é que foi? Gostaram?

Nesse capítulo eu joguei as pistas descaradamente na cara de vocês. Será que alguém descobriu os segredos envolvidos na estória? E é estória e não história!

Está lançado o desafio a primeira pessoa que descobrir os 2 grandes segredos desta estória ganha um prêmio... só não sei exatamente o que... Espere um pouco eu tenho uma edição original de Sailor Moon... Será que vocês estariam interessados? Está em japonês claro! Mas não sei poderia ser outra coisa. * OS: que não seja dinheiro, pois estou quebrada. Aceito sugestões. Tenho também edições de colecionador da revista heróis na qual existem matérias de sailor moon. Ou então alguns romances modernos que muitas vezes vejo por aqui...

Bem me digam suas preferencias sugestões e qualquer comentário.

Matta né. Até a próxima


End file.
